Muerte
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Cuando amas a la persona que tienes que matar, ¿Que haces? Cumples con tu deber y acabas con esa persona o renuncias a todo por amor? La decisión que tomes, puede ser la definitiva. YAOI - LUCKY, y un poco de Yullen.
1. Prólogo

_Bueno pues el que seguramente sería el ultimo fic que empezaria a publicar de los que tengo de -man al final es el primero xDD._

_**Inner: ¬¬ Eso te pasa por tener todas tus ideas mezcladas e ir escribiendo cacho aquí, cacho allí, tienes un monton de OneShots a medias y ya empiezas con el fic largo ¬¬._

_Luna: Tu calla ¬¬ que no sabes hacer nada más que quejarte y confundir a los lectores._

_**Inner: Yo no confundo a nadie, es la primera vez que salgo en tus fics._

_Luna: Y ya puede ser la ultima ¬¬._

_**Inner: De eso nada ¬¬._

_**Aviso:** Yaoi. Si no te gusta fuera! Si te gusta, ADELANTE! Como no xD Lucky ^^ aun que a lo mejor y digo solo a lo mejor tambien le meto algo de Yullen ... pero ya veremos, depende de como os porteis y de como lo pidais jaja._

_Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""._

_-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino ya que si fuese mio Tyki tendria a Lavi en una linda jaulita para abusar de el siempre que quiera xD._

**Muerte – Prólogo**

-Esto no puede estar pasando... no así... no aquí ... - Decía Lavi mientras apretaba el mango de su martillo. Estaba realmente cansado, pero simplemente no podía dejarse matar por las buenas.

-¿Ya estas cansado joven Bookman? - Tyki Mikk se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, nadie diria que estaba en medio de una lucha a muerte, ya que todo le estaba resultando bastante facil.

-Cuando el Conde me dijo que viniera a matarte pensé que durarías más.

Lavi se lanzó al ataque pero el noe simplemente esquivaba sus ataques con una facilidad pasmosa, en un rápido movimiento Tyki apareció frente a el y le dió un fuerte golpe en el estomago y sin dificultades le quitó el martillo al pelirrojo.

-Demasiado facil – Dijo mientras lanzaba lejos la inocencia de Lavi

-¿No has venido a destruir mi inocencia? - Lavi se levantaba con dificultad, tenía el cuerpo dolorido y no ayudaba el tener al noe de pie frente a el.

-Si, pero no me puedes reprochar el que quiera hacerlo de forma que me divierta, tu vida me pertenece ahora, o es que ya lo has olvidado mi pequeño conejo.

-Nunca acepté ese trato, solo juegas sucio, no eres mas que un tramposo Tyki.

Cuando por fin Lavi consigió ponerse de pie, Tyki le cojio del cuello y se acercó a Lavi quedando seperados solo por unos pocos centimetros.

-¿Si el Conde no te hubiese dicho que me mates no estarías aquí? - Lavi no podía ocultar sun enfado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tarde o temprano vendría a verte, solo fue una buena coincidencia. - Tyki solo sonreia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tyki caminaba tranquilo por el arca cuando llego a una gran sala donde se encontraba un gordito de eterna sonrisa._

_-¿Querías verme Principe Milenario?_

_-Si Tyki-pon, tengo algo para tí ^.^_

_-¿El que... Quieres que vaya a por Walker?_

_-No Tyki-pon, de Walker ya se está encargando Road, dijo que quería ir a jugar con él. Para tí tengo otro encargo._

_El Conde le entregó a Tyki una carta en la cual se podía leer un nombre. "Lavi"_

_-Quieres que le mate ¿no? - Tyki sonreia ampliamente._

_-Así es, y de paso destruye su inocencia._

_Cuando Tyki se marchaba a su misión pudo escuchar al Conde decirle "Que te diviertas Tyki-pon". Tyki no podía dejar de sonreir, se lo iba a tomar con calma, quería jugar un poco con el lindo conejo, y con algo de suerte acabaría siendo mas que un simple juego._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lavi cansado ya de ese "juego" trató de golpear a Tyki, o al menos conseguir que le soltara, pero estaba en clara desventaja y el noe detuvo el golpe soltandole del cuello pero cojiendole nuevamente por las muñecas.

-No me lo estás poniendo facil mi pequeño conejo.

-¡Que no me llames ... - Lavi no pudo terminar la frase ya que su boca había sido callada por la del noe, quien saboreaba el beso todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

Lavi no fue capaz de reaccionar, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, necesitaba tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de que era Tyki quien le estaba besando, en ningún momento intentó zafarse, aun que tampoco correspondía totalmente, simplemente se dejaba hacer lo que el noe quisiese.

Cuando el beso fue roto, más por falta de aire que por querer, Tyki soltó a Lavi y moviendo un poco el sombrero a modo de despedida, se marchó de allí dejando a Lavi aún paralizado en el sitio por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hasta que nos veamos conejito, espero que no se te ocurra olvidar nuestro trato.

...

...

...

...

Cuando Lavi por fin reacionó solo consiguió sentarse en el suelo y dar un largo suspiro, el nunca aceptó "ese trato" es mas, ni siquiera era eso, él sabía perfectamente que el noe había hecho trampas, pero eso no le explicaba el por que le había gustado tanto ese beso, no sabía explicarse el por que no había hecho nada por romperlo, solo se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada...

Demasiadas preguntas y muchas cosas por las que preocuparse... desde luego no iba a encontrar las respuestas quedandose ahí sentado, se levantó, recogió su inocencia y decidió seguir su camino de vuelta a la Congregación.

"Si no ha destruído mi inocencia significa que el juego continua, ¿nee Tyki?"

**Continuará**

_Luna: Corto? Bueno solo es el prólogo muajajaja._

_**Inner: Y para cuando el primer capitulo?_

_Luna: Antes de lo que crees ¬¬ ya está casi terminado, además es más largo._

_**Inner: Eso es lo que dices ¬¬_

_[La ignora]_

_Luna: Bueeeno y que veremos en el siguiente capitulo?? No, no voy a dar spoilers no me mireis así ¬¬ jaja. En el próximo capitulo responderé algunas incognitas de este cap. como ese "trato" que hay entre Lavi & Tyki y el por que Lavi dice que Tyki es un tramposo etc... xDD._

_Próximo Capitulo: Flashback, próximamente en los cines más cercanos ^^_

_**Inner: Cines?? pero de que habla esta?_

_Luna: Perdón es que me he emocionado_

_**Inner: Ya... ... estás loca._

_Luna: Para mi desgracia, si no lo estuviera, tu no existirías ¬¬._

_REVIEWS?? Pleaseeee!_

_Ah! Y busco una pareja para Allen en este fic, podeis pedirla por reviews o votando en la encuesta de mi perfil. La mas votada será la ganadora =3._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Flashback

_Luna: Wiiii respirad tranquilos y felices que aquí llega el primer capítulo ^^_

_**Inner: Respirar tranquilos? Tu si que tendrás suerte si después de que la gente lea esto te dejará respirar tranquila o te buscarán para matarte ¬¬_

_Luna: Nee? Por que dices eso? ... no... no se de que estás hablando ..._

_**Inner: Ya claro... pues lo has escrito tu ¬¬_

_Luna: Jajajajajaajajaja ***risa nerviosa* **_

_**Inner: ¬¬_

_Luna: Naaaaa no me pueden matar, si no nunca terminaré el fic ni podré publicar los otros xD._

_**Inner: Te refieres a los OneShots que tiene a medias? ¬¬_

_Luna: ... ... A leer el capitulo!!_

_**Inner: Si, tu mejor cambia de tema. Ve preparando tu funeral ¬¬_

_Luna: Ah! Se me olvidaba ... jeje este capitulo está inspirado (Solo un poquito) en el Doujin "Black & White" de "Ciel" (Creo que se llama así)._

_**-man** es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura, ya que si fuera mio Tyki y Kanda ya se habrían peleado por ver quien se queda con Lavi._

**CAPÍTULO 1 – _FLASHBACK_**

Nada más llegar de vuelta a la Congregación, Lavi fue directamente a su habitación, sabía que Allen estaba con Lenalee en una misión y Kanda no regresaría hasta la noche de la suya... Justo ahora, cuando más necesitaba divertirse un poco para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido y no tenía a nadie a quien hacerle alguna de sus bromas.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca, al menos si se dedicaba a su trabajo como bookman tendría la mente ocupada y seguramente el tiempo se pasaría rápido... Error. No era capaz de concentrarse, su mente no hacía más que recordarle lo sucedido, y por mucho que el quisiera, no era capaz de concentrarse.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, seguro ya pasaba de la media noche y el seguía en la biblioteca, hacía rato ya que había terminado con sus tareas de Bookman pero había decidido quedarse aun que solo fuera a leer algo un rato... un rato que se convirtió en varias horas. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar._

_Se levanto y dio un suspiro cansado, recogería lo que tenía tirado por ahí y luego se iría a dormir, bien podría comer mañana, pero el cansancio no se lo quitaría hasta que no durmiese bien algunas horas._

_-¿No es muy tarde ya como para andar por aquí despierto?_

_Lavi al escuchar esto se quedó paralizado, no había oído entrar a nadie y le sorprendia el hecho de que alguien estuviera ahí, ademas, esa voz... el conocía esa voz._

_-¿No estás muy lejos de casa? ... ¿Qué haces aquí Tyki Mikk? - Lavi se dio la vuelta y ahí lo pudo ver, Tyki Mikk se encontraba ahora frente a el, sonriendo como si fuera su mejor amigo, claro que... esa sonrisa no significaba amistad en absoluto._

_-¿A que viene esa cara? Relájate un poco, no estoy aquí para matarte_

_-No esperarás que me crea eso... ¿Vienes aquí a estas horas de la noche solo para charlar? - Una sonrisa irónica se empezaba a formar en el rostro de Lavi._

_-Vine aquí a esta hora por que sabía que estarías solo, y no, no he venido a charlar... digamos que he venido a jugar un rato._

_-¿A jugar? - Lavi quitó la sonrisa para ponerse más serio -Pues lo siento pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de quedarme aquí "jugando" contigo._

_-Je! Ya sabía yo que dirías algo así, por eso te ofrezco un trato – Tyki desde luego estaba disfrutando con esto. Sabía perfectamente como hacer que Lavi entrara a su juego._

_-¿Un trato? Que... tipo de "trato"..._

_Como si Lavi ya hubiese aceptado a jugar, Tyki se acerco a una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se sentó en una silla. Y saco una baraja de póker del bolsillo y se la mostró al pelirrojo._

_-El que gane, podrá coger lo que quiera del que pierda._

_Lavi se lo pensó por un momento, eso quiere decir que, directamente, se jugaban sus vidas._

_-Piensalo bien, si me ganas no podré negarte nada y podrías conseguir valiosa información sobre nosotros, los noe, y sobre el Conde. Podría contartelo todo._

_Y ahí estaba, Lavi sonreía, Tyki ya le había convencido, ahora entraría en su juego y conseguiría por fin aquello que tanto deseaba, pues desde luego, no perdería, haría lo que fuera por ganar._

_-Me gusta la oferta que me haces Tyki Mikk, no ganarás facilmente, no voy a darte mi vida sin habertelo puesto dificil._

_Dicho esto Lavi se sentó frente a Tyki y empezaba el juego._

_..._

_..._

_-Cuando nos conocimos en aquel tren, estabas en tu faceta humana... ¿Por que querría un noe hacerse pasar por un humano corriente?_

_-Ah? ... Está claro que no puedes callar tu curiosidad ¿no Bookman jr.?_

_..._

_-Je! Supongo que lo hago por el mismo motivo que tu, si no me equivoco tu te haces pasar por exorcista ¿no es así?_

_-¡¿Que has dicho?! - Lavi se levantó de repente y dio un golpe a la mesa._

"_Esto no, el no puede saber eso, NADIE sabe nada de eso, solo Bookman y yo, y..."_

_-Road me contó algunas cosas._

_-Ro... ¿Road?_

_-Dime... "Lavi" ¿cuantas veces has cambiado ya de nombre? Estás atrapado entre dos facetas, la de Bookman y la de Exorcista._

_-Estás jugando con ventaja – Lavi no podía ocultar su enfado._

_-Y eso que más da... al fin y al cabo este juego ya se acaba._

_Tyki puso las cartas que tenía en su mano sobre la mesa._

_-Escalera Real, yo gano._

_..._

_-¡¡Has hecho trampas!!_

_Lavi se levantó tan bruscamente que golpeó la silla haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás dando un fuerte golpe en el desgastado suelo de la biblioteca._

_-Como eres, no he hecho trampas. ¿Puedes demostrar lo que dices?_

_Lavi no decía nada, solo podía mirar con odio a la persona que ahora mismo se acababa de convertir en dueño de su vida, y que ahora le... ¿mataría?_

_Tyki se levanto despacio de su sitio. Lo siguiente que Lavi sitió fue un pequeño empujón que le hizo tropezarse con la silla que había tirado y ya en el suelo Tyki le tenía inmovilizado, ya que se encontraba encima de el y le tenía sujetado de las muñecas para que no pudiera moverse._

_-Ahora tu vida es mía – Le susurro Tyki al oído y acto seguido empezó a besarle el cuello a Lavi quien solo podía ya luchar por no dejar salir los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta._

"_Esto solo podía pasarme a mi... haber cuando aprenderé a quedarme callado y sobre todo no aceptar nada del enemigo"_

_-Pa... para ... ¡Detente! ¡¡Para ya!!_

_Tyki se fue separando lentamente, pero no por que Lavi le pidiera que parase, si no que ya iba siendo hora de marcharse._

_-Ya nos veremos ... Conejito – Y con una sonrisa y tan silenciosamente como había llegado se marchó, dejando solo a Lavi quien trataba de que su respiración volviese a su ritmo normal._

_-¡No me llames así! - Dijo cuando Tyki ya se había marchado._

_Cuando por fin terminó todo volvió a recoger todo lo que había tirado y salió de la biblioteca para irse por fin a la cama e intentar olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Su vida nunca sería de Tyki, el lo había visto, cuando le dijo lo de Road y golpeo la mesa el había visto como Tyki cambiaba las cartas de su mano. Había hecho trampas._

"_Nunca más vuelvo a pasar toda una noche en la biblioteca"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lavi seguía en la biblioteca inmerso en lo ocurrido aquella noche cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron estrepitosamente y entraba alguien que solo murmuraba y maldecía en voz baja.

-Yuuuu~ - De repente Lavi se sentía de mejor humor y saltó a abrazarse a Kanda.

-¡Baka Usagi! ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi nombre! - Kanda se veía realmente enfadado y ya tenia sus manos en mugen dispuesto a desenvainar la espada si la situación lo requería, claro que eso no hacía que Lavi se hechara para atrás.

-Y dime Yuu ¿que haces tú en la biblioteca? Nunca podría imaginarme que te guste leer. ¿Nee Yuu?

-Tsk. Dejame en paz, eres realmente molesto.

Lavi pudo ver como Kanda giraba su rostro para no mirarle a la cara y se veía algo... ¿sonrojado? Imposible, Yuu no era así... pero ya que estaba se aprovecharía de ello.

-¿Nee Yuu estás bien? Tienes la cara roja

Como no podía ser de otra manera tras el comentario del pelirrojo Kanda se sonrojó aun más.

-Si te entiendo, soy irresistible jajaja – Dejó de reir de golpe tras notar el frio filo de mugen en su cuello, y si miraba a Kanda solo podía ver como su muerte estaba más cerca de lo que el creía.

-Como vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso tu cabeza rodará por el suelo. - Kanda realmente podía llegar a matar a alguien con la mirada.

-Ya... bueno... jeje, pero es que me extraña mucho verte por aquí eso es todo – Lavi ahora sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. -Pensé que no llegabas hasta esta noche -

Ahora era Kanda quien le miraba extrañado.

-Usagi, ya es esta noche.

-Que? O.o

-Que pasa, llevas aquí metido tanto tiempo que ya ni sabes que hora es.

-Eso parece... Yuu vamos a cenar algo n.n

-Yo ya he cena-- ¡Baka Usagi sueltame!

Lavi hacía caso omiso de lo que Yuu le decía, lo llevaba agarrado por el brazo camino a los comedores, había estado casi todo el día en la biblioteca y no quería cenar el solo.

Ya en el comedor Lavi y Kanda se encontraban solos en una de las mesas, y mientras Kanda maldecia por lo bajo su mala suerte y pensaba en mil formas de matar a Lavi este cenaba feliz mientras hablaba sin parar, recibiendo como únicas y ocasionales respuestas de Kanda un "Tsk"

Cuando Lavi terminó de cenar Kanda suspiró y pensó que por fin podría marcharse a su habitación tranquilo... Error, pues Lavi se empeñó en acompañarle según el para que "No se sintiera solo".

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kanda, Lavi aun no tenía pensado dejarle tranquilo, ya que había visto a Kanda de peor humor que de costumbre y no quería dejarlo sin animarlo un poco.

-Yuu si quieres entramos los dos a tu habitación y podemos... - Lavi se acercó a Kanda para terminar la frase en su oído.

Cuando Kanda escuchó lo que Lavi le había "propuesto" le propino un fuerte golpe dejandole noqueado en medio del pasillo frente a su puerta, entró a su habitación y cerro de golpe.

Lavi por su parte solo sintió un fuerte golpe y luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Cuando volvió en si, se levanto y llamó a la puerta de Kanda.

-Yuu... ¿estás bien? - Sonaba preocupado y ni el sabía por que había preguntado eso... Kanda le había dejado BIEN claro que le dejara... pero el era así y no se rendiria solo por haber recibido un KO.

Se acerco con cuidado a la puerta y pegó el la oreja con la esperanza de oír algo... y algo escuchó ... claro que pensó que había oído mal.

-Baka Usagi... ... gracias.

OMG Yuu Kanda dandole las gracias... a el... desde luego, había escuchado mal. No le dió más importancia y el mismo se fue a su habitación a dormir toda la noche, si sus pensamientos se lo permitían.

**Continuará**

_Luna: ..._

_**Inner: Te van a matar ¬¬_

_Luna: ... No me matais no? Jaja es que bueno después de todo lo que pasó me apetecía poner algo de Lavi y Yuu ... no me odien jaja si no pasa nada... bueno..._

_**Inner: Te van a matar._

_Luna: No me van a matar ... verdad que no? En todo caso me matará Kanda por haberle hecho decir lo que dijo xD._

_REVIEWS??? Nee por fiii me hace muy feliz ver que os gusta mi historia ... bueno en realidad me hace feliz ver que no soy la unica Lucky-fan por aquí ^^._

_Luna: No hay mucho que decir para el proximo capitulo... solo que tardará un poquito más ya que aun lo tengo por el principio, no es como este que lo tenía casi terminado cuando os traje el prólogo xD. De todas formas no creo que tarde mucho en venir ^^._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	3. Nuevo Encuentro

_Luna: Wiii aun que recibí algunas amenazas al final sigo con vida y por lo tanto no me libro de continuar con el fic xD._

_**Inner: Si es cierto que sobreviviste al capitulo anterior pero no se yo si pasarás de este ¬¬_

_Luna: Nooo por que dices eso ¬¬ tantas ganas tienes de que me maten?_

_**Inner: Si ¬¬ haber si me libro de ti y seré libre al fiiiiiiin ... matenla porfavor!_

_Luna: ¬¬ A ti si que te voy a matar yo..._

_**Inner: Intentalo_

_Luna: Por que no te marchas?? Anda vete de vacaciones, si yo mientras tenga mi musa a ti no te necisito para nada ¬¬ ... En fin n.n Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. A leer!!_

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Nuevo Encuentro.**

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Lavi se había quedado dormido ya que no había conseguido dormir hasta hacía unas pocas horas, y por extaño que pareciera Kanda no había ido a pedir su racion matutina de Soba.

Reever ya los había buscado por toda la Orden, ya solo le faltaba mirar sus dormitorios donde no había pensado mirar por la hora que era. (Ya media mañana).

Odiaba que Komui le mandara ir a buscarlos mientras el se escaqueaba de hacer su trabajo.

Llegó primero a la habitación de Lavi.

---Toc, toc---

...

...

...

No hubo respuesta, aun que si le pareció oir algo dentro de la habitación, algo que parecían ... ¿gemidos? ... Dudó si llamar otra vez, pero sabía que si no lo hacía lo que Komui le pedía seguramente acabaría siendo el objetivo de sus extravagantes experimentos.

---Toc, toc---

-Lavi ¿Estás ahí? - Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía trató de abrir la puerta que para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada. La abrió despacio.

-¿Lavi te encuentras bien?

Cuando entró se encontró a Lavi acostado pero no parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño pues estaba empapado en sudor y por la cara que tenía no parecía pasarlo muy bien.

Reever le puso la mano en el hombro y lo zarandeo un poco tratando de despertarle, pero sin éxito. Reever empezaba a estar desesperado y preocupado, pero se olvidó de todo cuando escuchó la puerta abriendose de golpe.

-Me han dicho que me buscabas, Reever. - Era Kanda, quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

-Si Kanda te buscaba, tu y Lavi tenéis una misión.

-Yo... ¿con ese usagi?

-Si... si despierta, aun que yo no soy capaz de despertarle.

Kanda se acercó a la cama de Lavi, se sentó a su lado y se fue acercando más y más, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le susurró al oído.

-Levántate baka usagi.

Acto seguido se levantó se apartó un poco de la cama y...

**¡¡PAS!!**

Kanda le soltó tal patada a Lavi que este terminó de despertarse en el suelo.

-Itai~ Yuu eso duele... ¿No podías despertarme con más delicadeza?

-Déjate de tonterías, tenemos una misión.

Reever que slo había estado observando los "delicados" métodos de Kanda para despertar a la gente les pidió que fueran a ver a Komui, el les explicaría de que iba la misión.

Ya junto a Komui la escena no podía ser peor ya que este se encontraba tirado sin fuerzas sobre su mesa, rodeado de papeles por todas partes.

Kanda, quien apenas había dormido tenía unas grandes ojeras y una cara de mal humor mucho peor que de costumbre.

Lavi aun se frotaba la espalda, dolorida por el "suave" despertar y ademásde haber dormido no más de unas pocas horas no había descansado nada por el extraño sueño que había tenido y el cual no recordaba.

...

...

-Parece que si no esta Lenalee para traerle el café, no es el mismo... ¿Nee Yuu?

-Tsk... ¿Se puede saber para que nos has llamado? Si no vas a decir nada me largo.

...

-No... espera... - Komui se fue levantando todo lo rápido que podía (Lo cual no era mucho) y extendió un mapa tras el. -Hemos detectado una inocencia al norte Bulgaria. También nos han informado de presencia akuma. Quiero que traigais la inocencia y que destruyáis a los akumas.

Les entregó el informe y tanto Lavi como Kanda partieron inmediatamente a la misión.

En algún lugar de Rumanía...

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces Allen, no puedes matarme jiji.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ríndete Road.

-Jajaja es muy divertido jugar con vosotros. Allen, Lenalee, ¿os despedisteis de vuestros amigos antes de venir?.

-No pienses que vas a acabar con nosotros.

Allen y Lenalee se lanzaron al ataque mientras que Road sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando con el juego que les había preparado a los exorcistas.

Mientras tanto ya en Bulgaria...

-¿Se puede saber por que siempre que voy a una misión contigo tiene que llover?

-Mira que eres molesto baka usagi, ¿qué tiene que ver el tiempo con la compañía?.

-Si estuvieras de mejor humor no llovería, vamos Yuu, sonríe un poco n.n

-¡¿Se puede saber en que te basas para pensar eso?! Ademas hemos venido a por la inocencia no a sonreir felices. Si tanto te molesta la lluvia, detenla, tu puedes hacerlo.

...

-Naaa si se entera Panda Jiji me mata fijo ¬¬.

-Pues entonces deja de quejarte.

-Eres un borde aguafiestas Yuu ¬¬, como sigas así nunca le gustarás a una linda chica n.n

El comentario de Lavi solo no consiguió que Yuu calmara su mal humor pero si logró ponerle rojo, tanto o mas como su pelo. Lavi lo vio y decidio indagar más en el tema.

-Nee Yuu te has puesto rojo n.n ¿no será que te gusta alguien? Jeje ¿Quien es?, ¿La conozco?, ¿Es guapa?

-Ya estamos llegando

Kanda solo miraba al frente, no sabía por que tras las preguntas que Lavi le hacía esa persona aparecía en su mente como respuesta a ellas. Por supuesto que no le gustaba nadie, y menos ... no, eso no podía ser. Ahora solo quería centrarse en encontrar la inocencia, acabar con los akumas y marcharse de vuelta.

Volver a la Sede... para relajarse y para ... ¿verle?

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxX

Cuando llegaron a Sofía, capital de Bulgaria, todo estaba normal... tranquilo... no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común.

...

...

-O.o

...

...

-¿Seguro que es aquí? ... No parece precisamente un lugar donde hayan encontrado una inocencia, ni tampoco parece que hayan atacado. - Lavi desde luego estaba confundido.

-Tsk, vamos a hechar un vistazo... yo no me fiaría mucho.

-...Etto... Lavi... ¿tu sabes bulgaro?

-¿Nani? Si... ¿Por qué?

-Habrá que preguntarle a la gente ¿no?

-Ya y piensas dejar que yo lo haga ¿nee Yuu?

-Tsk, yo no se bulgaro

-Ya ¬¬ que es por eso... - Suspiro – Bueno, vamos.

Tras un par de horas preguntandole a la gente de la ciudad, sobra decir que nadie sabía nada, Kanda y Lavi estaban sentados en un parque cercano, descandasando y viendo pasar a la gente.

-A este tipo de misiones tenía que venir el Moyashi... Tsk al menos el podría usar su ojo maldito y nos ahorraría trabajo.

-¿Nani? Yuu me estás diciendo que prefieres a Allen-chan antes que a mi... Me has roto el corazón – Pose drámatica.

-Déjate de tonterías... Baka Usagi ¬¬

Al estar centrados en la "charla" no se habían dado cuenta de toda la gente que había en ese momento en el parque y que poco a poco se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban los exorcistas.

- ... Por que si bien Allen-chan es muy kawaii y... - No pudo terminar.

- Atento Usagi, parece que algo va mal.

- Si ya veo que es lo que pasa.

En poco tiempo estaban rodeados por toda la gente, que pronto empezó a cambiar dando a conocer la verdad. Todos eran akumas.

- Son demasiados. Tsk ahora estamos rodeados.

- Parece que toda la gente de la ciudad son akumas.

- No digas tonterías usagi, estamos en la capital de Bulgaria. ¿Toda la ciudad? Eso es excesivo solo para una inocencia.

- Nee Yuu ¿y si buscan algo más que una inocencia?

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- ¡Ojo Yuu! Luego te lo explicaré, ahora hay que acabar con estos akuma.

Divide y vencerás, eso debieron pensar Kanda y Lavi a la hora de luchar pues cada uno fue por un lado distinto para que los akuma se dividieran en dos grupos, pero había algo con lo que no habían contado, pues cuando Kanda y Lavi se encontraban ya lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro, los akumas que perseguían a Lavi se dieron la vuelta llendo a por Kanda.

Cuando Lavi se dió cuenta de esto quiso ir en ayuda de su amigo pero...

- Tranquilo mi conejito, no te preocupes por el samurai.

Esa voz... No, el no... Por que...

Lavi se giró y ahí estaba él. El noe que le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

- Has sido tú el que les ha dicho a los akuma que fueran a por Yuu ¿No es así?

- Sí, fui yo. No quería que nos molestaran

- Maldito seas Tyki Mikk – Lavi le miraba con odio, pero sabía que no le odiaba, por alguna razón que aun desconocía no podía odiarle, no era capaz de odiarle.

Lavi permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento del noe pero este no se movía, no hacía nada, ahí estaba, frente a él, sonriendo como un niño al que le han dado un caramelo, con su elegante traje, su sombrero, sus hermosos ojos dorados y esos labios que...

"¡¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando!! ... Esto no, el no... no puede..."

Lavi se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía creer que en esa situación, con su enemigo frente a el, se dedicara a pensar en lo condenadamente sexy que era el noe... etto...

...

...

"¿¡Condenadamente sexy!? ... Esto es serio"

- ¡Inocencia activada! - Lavi martillo en mano se preparó para el ataque, si tyki no atacaba, lo haría el.

- Si que eres impaciente mi conejito, yo solo vine para que pudiesemos disfrutar de un tiempo en solitario, tu y yo.

- No me vengas con eso ahora

- Si lo que te preocupa es tu amigo no tiene sentido. Aun que sean muchos, no dejan de ser akumas de nivel 1. el samurai podrá con ellos... O lo que te preocupa es que venga y nos vea ... intimando.

- ¿Qué? Eso nunca. No sé que es lo que quieres Tyki, pero sea lo que sea yo mismo me encargaré de que no lo consigas.

- Pero mira que eres malo conejito, yo solo quiero aquello que me pertenece. Tú me perteneces, eres lo único que quiero.

Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, aun que tenía su martillo activado no atacaba, ¿por que? ... ¿Por que no era capaz de atacarle?

Era su enemigo ... pero algo era distinto. ¿Qué había cambiado en ese tiempo que le hacía ser incapaz de atacar?

- Cuando te pones a pensar te olvidas de la realidad ¿nee conejito?

La voz de Tyki a su espalda le trajo de vuelta a la realidad ... demasiado tarde.

De un golpe terminó en el suelo.

"Por que ... ¿Por que no soy capaz de luchar contra el? ... ¿Qué es lo queme ha hecho?"

Tyki se acercó y se agachó al lado de Lavi, y teniendole ahí, en el suelo, acercó su mano al pecho del exorcista y haciendo uso de su poder le atravesó hasta sentir el corazón del pelirrojo latiendo en su mano.

- ¡Usagi!

- ... Yuu... - A Lavi le costaba hablar, el sentir la mano de Tyki en su interior era una sensación extraña.

- Je, el que faltaba...

Era Kanda, a quien se le veía bastante agotado por la batalla anterior contra todos los akumas, había llegado, según Tyki, a interrumpirle en el mejor momento.

- Has llegado antes de lo que pensaba, chico – Tyki se veía realmente molesto por la interrupción de Kanda – La próxima vez te mandaré más akumas.

Kanda desenvainó a Mugen y con esta señaló a Tyki a modo de desafío.

- Que vas a hacer, le sueltas y luchas por tu vida o le matas y te mato.

- Estás muy seguro de tí mismo para el estado en el que te encuentras. Yo te propongo otra opción: Por que estoy de buen humor no te mataré, pero lo que es mio... me lo llevo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dicho y hecho, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de Kanda, y de un golpe Tyki deja inconsciente a Lavi, le coje en brazos y tan rápido como había llegado se marchó, dejando a Kanda solo y sin saber que hacer cuando llegara a la Sede.

**Continuará**

_Luna: ... Ahora que lo leo ... lo veo claro xD este capitulo apesta u.u jeje pero algo había que hacer para que llegue lo bueno. Por que sí señoras y señores ***Se encienden los focos* .........**_

_En el próximo capitulo empieza lo bueno de verdad xDD._

_**Inner: No entiendo por que lo dejas así al final ¬¬. Si tu fueras lectora y otra persona la autora la matabas por haber dejado así el final._

_Luna: ... ... ... Lo se n.n pero yo no me voy a matar a mi misma xD además hay que tener al lector enganchado xDD. Y así no me pueden matar ya que se quedarían sin saber que va a pasar._

_**Inner: Y que hay de la encuesta "Buscale pareja al Moyashi"_

_Luna: Ya hay resultadoooooos wiii hubo muchos votos cosa que no me esperaba la verdad aquí dejo los resultados._

_6 votos – Kanda_

_3 votos – Link_

_2 votos – Lenalee_

_0 votos – Road_

_Por lo que este fic aparte de ser Lucky pues tendrá alguna cosilla Yullen por ahí metida xD. ¬¬ Votais a hacer daño ... con lo que yo odio el Yullen ¬¬_

_**Inner: Pero amas el Lucky, y siempre dices que si hay Lucky no te importa que haya Yullen._

_Luna: Cierto n.n por eso lo pondré y haré mi mejor esfuerzo ***TACHÁN***_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!! ... Si no, no lo continuo xDD [Toma chantaje]_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	4. Incognitas

_Luna: Kyaaa que bien aquí esta ya el capitulo 3 wiii que feliz estoy de que os esté gustando mi fic ^.^!! Gracias a todos los que dejais reviews =3._

_**Inner: Si tu estas feliz por que con cada review que recibes tu musa no podrá moverse de su lado ¬¬ eres una explotadora._

_Luna: Eso no es cierto... deja de darme mala fama ¬¬._

_**KG:** Wiii muchas gracias por seguir leyendo . see no habrá LaYu jeje pero ya te había dicho que pondría algo ... ahi tienes el segundo capitulo xD que no sabes cuantas amenazas he recibido por esa parte LaYu xDD._

_Luna: A leeeeeeeer!! x3._

_**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura, ya que si fuese mio Lavi y Tyki se habrían conocido bajo distintas circunstancias._

**CÁPITULO 3 – Incognitas.**

_POV de Lavi_

_Todo está muy oscuro... Donde... Donde estoy... ... Donde está Yuu... El estaba aquí, conmigo._

_-Yuu – Te llamo, pero no hay nadie que me responda, no se oye nada más que el eco de mi propia voz._

_Camino un poco, pero ni siquiera sé donde estoy... no se vé nada más que la profunda oscuridad._

_Sigo caminando, y es entonces cuando lo oigo..._

_- La—Lavi -Alguen me llama... no sé quien es.... será por el eco pero suena muy distante. No sé que hacer, aun que cualquier cosa será mejor que vagar en la oscuridad, así que me dirijo al lugar de donde, me parece, procede la voz._

_Fin del POV_

Despacio fue abriendo los ojos, nunca le había costado tanto despertar, se sentía pesado... cansado.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor... esa no era su habitación...

"¿Dónde estoy?"

La habitación donde estaba, era bastante grande, tenía algunas estanterías, aun que algo vacías para el gusto de Lavi. Había tambien un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama donde se encontraba.

Intentó incorporarse en varias ocasiones sin éxito, no tenía fuerzas más que para mantenerse despierto a duras penas, no era capaz de moverse.

Pensó en lo que podía haber ocurrido pero no recordaba mucho más que el encuentro con Tyki y la llegada de Kanda.

Entre pensamientos e intentos vanos por levantarse, o moverse al menos, habían pasado algunas horas y nadie había entrado en la habitación, aun que había oído pasos en alguna ocasión, todos pasaban de largo.

De todas las cosas posibles que había pensado sobre lo que podría haber sucedido y el lugar en el que se encontraba, solo había una en la cual encajaban todas las piezas. Por mucho que no quisiese creerlo o pensarlo si quiera, lo único que el creía que podía haber pasado era que Tyki le había hecho algo a Kanda y luego a el le hubiese llevado a esa habitación.

Aun que eso no le decía donde estaba, si al menos se pudiese mover, se levantaría y exploraría un poco por su cuenta pero no podía... y tampoco había entrado nadie en la habitción a quien poder decirle donde estaba y responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Al final vencido por el cansancio, se quedó dormido, hundiendose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en la Congregación de la Sombra, Kanda regresaba solo de la misión.

Cuando se dirigía a ver a Komui para contarle lo sucedido, se encontró con Allen y Lenalee, quienes habían llegado hace poco de su misión en Rumanía.

- ¡Kanda! Bienvenido n.n – Lenalee le saludo sonriente, como siempre - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misión?

- Tsk... recuperamos la inocencia – Kanda lo tenía claro, solo le diría a Komui lo de Lavi y Tyki.

- Por el aspecto que traes no parece que te haya resultado tan facil.

- Cállate Moyashi, tú no estás mejor que yo ¬¬.

- Me llamo Allen y sí que estoy mejor que tú, solo hay que verte para darse cuenta Ba-Kanda.

Estaba claro que no podía tener ni un solo día de paz, pero no iba a dejar que Allen le dijese esas cosas por lo que se giró para encararle.

- Repite eso si te atreves maldito Moyashi, te abriré por la mitad antes de que termines la frase.

Las miradas de Allen y Kanda empezaban a soltar chispas y Lenalee se vió obligada a intervenir.

- Venga Allen, será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu habitación y tu Kanda ¿no tenías que ir a junto de mi hermano para darle el reporte de la misión? Dejad de pelear por favor.

Habló la voz de la razón. Se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino en direcciones opuestas pero con el mismo pensamiento.

"Que bueno es volver a la normalidad"

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxX

Lenalee, quien acompañaba a Allen hasta su habitación, no dejaba de observar con curiosidad al albino.

- Allen se te vé ... muy feliz de ver a Kanda n.n

- ¿¡Que!? - El comentario hizo que se sonrojara considerablemente - ¿A que viene eso? ... Estoy feliz de haber regresado sin que nos haya pasado nada grave, eso es todo.

- ... Ya ¬¬ jeje vale como tu digas n.n

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxX

--- Toc, toc ---

- Adelante

Kanda entró al despacho de Komui, despacio se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta para que nadie les escuchara.

- ¡Kanda! n.n Bienvenido, estás de buen humor ¿no? Creo que es la primera vez que llamas antes de entrar, normalmente entras de golpe y dando portazos y--

- Komui, cállate – Kanda fue tajante y la verdad es que su mirada daba auntentico miedo.

Komui cambió su rostro por uno más serio, algo le decía que había problemas, aun que el deseaba que no fuera nada de lo que estaba pensando.

- Joooo que aburrimiento, está dormido... Por que le habrá traido... a saber en que está pensando Tyki para traerse una mascota.

- Por que hemos venido aquí Road-tama Lero~. Como Tyki se entere, se enfadará Lero-lero.

Lavi podía escuchar la conversación de Road y Lero y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Aún sentía el cuerpo pesado pero aun que fuera lentamente, ya podía moverse un poco.

- Mira ... se está despertando.

- Ro... Road... - Apenas era capaz de hablar. - ¿Se puede saber donde estoy?

Road le miraba divertida.

- Bookman Junior... que has hecho tú de interesante para que Tyki te haya traido hasta aquí...

- ¿Yo? Nada y ... ¿dónde se supone que es "aquí"?

- Vaaaya, así que no sabes nada jejeje n.n

- Road-tama como llegue Tyki se enfadará Lero~

- Tyki... - Lavi suspiró.

- Nee Bookman ¿a ti te gusta Tyki?

- No – Lavi respondió de forma tajante.

- ¿Seguro? - Road le pregunto divertida, como si ella supiese algo que Lavi desconocía.

Lavi no pudo responder por que alguien abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación convirtiendose en el centro de atención.

- Es Tyki, Lero – Lero se escondió dentrás de Road.

Tyki no se giró ni un segundo a mirar a Lavi, se acercó a Road con cara seria.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Road, no decías que te ibas a jugar?

- Y eso hago Tyki n.n

- Mi conejito no es tu juguete. Sal de aquí.

Road cojió a Lero y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, se marchó de la habitación dejando solos a Tyki y a Lavi. "Esto va a ser muy divertido jijiji n.n Que te diviertas Tyki" pensó la noe mientras se alejaba.

- Vamos Lero, vamos a jugar un rato más.

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxX

En la habitación:

... ... silencio ... ... ........

Lavi se sentía muy incomodo, aun que había recuperado un poco la movilidad todavía tenía el cuerpo entumecido y no ayudaba el que Tyki estuviera ahí de pie, frente a el, mirandole en silencio. La expresión seria del noe no era precisamente una invitación al optimismo.

- Lavi...

- ¿No vas a matarme?

- ¿Qué? - La pregunta de Lavi junto con la seriedad que mostraba su rostro le había dejado descolocado. - No... no te traje aquí para matarte.

- ¿No se supone que es lo que tienes que hacer? ... O no te motiva el que apenas pueda moverme.

Tyki no se creía ñp que oía, por lo que decía, si no por como lo decía. El pelirrojo le hablaba con expresión seria pero su voz tenía un deje de ... ¿tristeza?. Tyki se acercó a el y se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Lavi.

- Sí... es cierto que debo matarte... pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo.

Tyki sabía que nunca tendría que haber dicho aquello, pero era como si estando con Lavi pudiese hacer lo que el quería, y no lo que debía. Él lo sabía, sabía que Lavi no podía moverse y con esto en mente se fue acercando lentamente a él, acercarse a esos labios que no le dejaban dormir desde la primera vez que los había probado.

Lavi por su parte podía ver como Tyki lo miraba y se acercaba lentamente a él. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y podía sentir como su corazón latía a velocidades de vértigo, diciendole a Lavi lo que siempre había tratado de negar.

"Bookman ¿a ti te gusta Tyki?"

La pregunta de Road resonó en su cabeza segundos antes de sentir como los labios de Tyki se juntaban con los suyos en un suave y dulce beso.

Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo dio la autentica respuesta a esa pregunta, pues a pesar de que le costaba moverse, levantó sus manos, las posó en la nuca de Tyki y profundizó más ese beso.

Tyki ahora se encontraba sorprendido y extrañado pero estaba feliz de que, por fin, su conejo le correspondiera. Podía moverse y en vez de haberle apartado había profundizado más el beso, que duró hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligó a separarse.

Estando el uno delante del otro, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal en sus agitadas respiraciones.

Poco duró el descanso, pues en cuanto pudieron volvieron a juntarse de nuevo. Esta vez con más pasión y Tyki, sin poder contenerse más, empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pelirrojo con intenciones de despojarle de la prenda.

-Ty... Tyki – Lavi, quien aun no podía moverse bien del todo, intentaba que Tyki se controlara, pero era en vano, pues sus palabras estaban cargadas de deseo en vez de prohibición.

- ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? - Komui no podía creerse lo que Kanda le había contado. - ¿A donde? ... ¿Para que?

Kanda ya no sabía que hacer para que Komui bajase la voz y al final tambien el había terminado gritando.

- ¡¡¡No sé por que se lo ha llevado!!! ¡No me llevó a un lado a contarme su plan ni nada parecido!

Y así entre gritos estuvieron bastante tiempo hasta que Komui xonsiguió tranquilizarse un poco para poder pensar en algo.

- Habrá que buscarle...

- Tsk... y como piensas hacerlo.

- Pues de la única forma que hay... lo primero será ir al lugar donde les viste y ver si hay algo que nos ayude a averiguar, por lo menos, si sigue con vida.

- Sigue vivo. Ese maldito noe dijo que se lo llevaba "por que es suyo", no creo que le haya matado... al menos ... aun no. Si le hubiese querido matar lo habría hecho en aquel momento.

- Avisa a Allen, el y tu ireis inmediatamente a Bulgaria.

- ¿Con el Moyashi?... Tsk... Está bien, iré a buscarle y partiremos de inmediato.

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Hasta aquí llega por hoy jeje no se a lo mejor me quedó un poco corto ... que se le va a hacer jejeje._

_**Inner: Ya tenías ganas de escribir la parte Lucky no?_

_Luna: Siiii *O* jeje bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo =3. Habrá que esperar un poquito por el siguiente pero tranquilos que tarde o temprano llegará ^^._

_**Inner: No la vas a hacer?_

_Luna: Hacer que?_

_**Inner: La pregunta obligada xD._

_Luna: No ¬¬ si alguien quiere ... eso xD que lo pida o que se espere a ver si yo solita lo pongo xDDDD._

_Ja ne!!!!_

_Luna._


	5. Declaraciones

_Luna: ¬¬ A veces me dais miedo pidiendo las cosas como lo haceis_

_**Inner: Si, mucha gente acertó la pregunta que había no escrita en el capitulo anterior_

_Luna: Jajaja es que dejandolo como lo deje no se podía esperar otra cosa xDD._

_**Inner: Y al final que vas a hacer?_

_Luna: Si lo quieres saber solo hay una forma de hacerlo ^^_

_Siento muuuuuucho el retraso del capitulo pero he estado una semana entera sin poder escribir ... pero ha sido solo este capitulo jeje prometo que los siguientes no tardaran tanto._

_A leeeeeer!!_

_**-man** es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura ains si fuese mio habría mucho mucho yaoi x3._

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Declaraciones.**

Allen y Kanda se encontraban en Sofía, capital de Bulgaria, en un parque de la zona. Exactamente en el lugar donde tyki se había llevado a Lavi.

- Tsk... no sé en que estaba pensando Komui para mandarnos aquí... este ni siquiera es nuestro trabajo. Maldito Usagi... mira que dejarse secuestrar por el enemigo...

- No creo que Lavi se "dejase" secuestrar Kanda, y si Komui nos ha enviado aquí es por que confía en nosotros para encontrarle.

- Tsk... ya claro...

Allen dejó a Kanda solo con su enfado y continuó buscando, hasta que se dió cuenta de que Timcanpy parecía haber encontrado algo junto a un árbol. Allen fue corriendo a ver que había encontrado el golem dorado.

- ¡¡Kanda ven a ver esto!!

Kanda se acercó maldiciendo por lo bajo, desde luego no le gustaba nada estar ahí.

- Es... el martillo de Lavi...

- No me jodas Moyashi, ¿Me estás diciendo que ese Usagi está ahora con el enemigo y no tiene nada con lo que defenderse?

- Esto no está bien... - Allen estaba preocupado y confuso - ¿Por que no la han destruido?

- A lo mejor no sabía que estaba ahí...

- Pobre Lavi... no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que debe estar pasando... solo espero que esté vivo y bien.

- No te preocupes tanto Moyashi, ese Usagi es mas listo de lo que parece, seguro que está bien.

- ¿¿Nani?? - Allen no se lo podía creer... ¿Kanda estaba intentando consolarle? ... ... ¿Estaba haciendo que se sintiera mejor?

"Lavi resiste por favor. ¡Te salvaremos!"

- --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- -

- Ty-Tyki... Ah – Lavi, que al final había sucumbido al placer de Tyki, se encontraba ya sin camiseta, su cara lucía un adorable color rojo y su mente racional había desaparecido por completo dándole paso a lo que dictara su inexistente corazón.

Tyki por su parte disfrutaba los gemidos que lograba sacarle al pelirrojo, y se dedicaba a besarle su dulce cuello. De ahí fue bajando poco a poco y con calma, besándole todo el pecho pasando por sus pezones los cuales lamía y mordisqueaba un poco.

- Nng... Aaah – Lavi trataba de silenciar un poco los gemidos pero le era casi imposible.

Tyki se acercó a su cara, a su adorable y sonrojada cara, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del pelirrojo con una lujuria imposible de detener.

- ¿Por qué tratas de contenerte? Vamos, déjame oírte

Lavi se sonrojó, aun más si era posible, por el comentario del noe, pero no le contestó nada, solo le besó, de la forma más apasionada que podía mientras despojaba al mayor de su ropa. Tyki sonreía para sus adentros ante el gesto impulsivo de Lavi.

Se besaban y juntaban sus cuerpos, era una lucha silenciosa por tener el control, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno pidiendo más.

Las manos de Tyki llegaron rapidamente al cinturón de Lavi que en seguida acabó en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tyki le quitó los pantalones a Lavi, junto con los boxers dejandole completamente desnudo.

Lavi veía con gran vergüenza como Tyki le observaba detenidamente por lo que decidió continuar el mismo llendo a por los pantalones del noe.

- No voy a ser el único que se desnude aquí

Lavi se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa del noe y ambos volvieron a juntarse de nuevo.

Los dos sabían lo que querían y fue Tyki quien cumpliendo los deseos silenciosos de su pelirrojo llevó su mano hasta la entrada de Lavi introduciendo un dedo, seguido de un segundo y luego un tercero trazando pequeños circulos con ellos para ir preparando al pelirrojo y pasar al siguiente nivel.

Cuándo el consireró que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparando procedió a entrar en el interior de Lavi.

- Aaah... - No pudo evitar algunos gemidos de dolor – Du... duele... aaah... Tyki

- Tranquilo... aguanta un poco. - Tyki tratando de evitarle dolor a Lavi se acercó a el y le fue dando pequeños besos.

Cuando ya estaba dentro empezó a moverse. Al principio poco a poco, para que Lavi se fuera acostumbrando al movimiento. Este por su parte pronto empezó a desear más y empezó a moverse rítmicamente junto con Tyki.

- Aah... Tyki más... más fuerte... Aaah-- Más rápido.

Tyki complacía a su pequeño pelirrojo en todo lo que le pedía aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas, y ya todo lo que se podía oír en la habitación eran los gemidos de ambos amantes quienes gritaban ya sin contenerse ni ponerse límites.

Al final ambos se vinieron, Tyki en el interior de Lavi y este sobre ambos.

Tyki se dejó caer sobre Lavi apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo dejandose llevar por el sonido acelerado de su corazón.

Lavi se encontraba cansado y se estaba quedando dormido, pero antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo aún había algo que quería saber.

- Tyki... ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en casa

- --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- -

Mientras tanto con Allen y Kanda.

- Volvamos al hotel, por el momento no podemos hacer nada más. Mañana seguiremos buscando. Además tenemos que llamar a la Sede y decirles lo de la inocencia de Lavi.

- Solo la ha perdido Ba-Kanda ¬¬ No lo digas como si la hubiesen destruido. Ve tu si quieres, yo seguiré buscando un poco más.

- Déjalo ya Moyashi, acéptalo de una vez, no vamos a encontrar nada más.

- ¡¡Eso no lo sabes!!

- Haz lo que quieras.

Kanda comenzó a andar de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedaban dejando atrás a Allen el cual solo pudo resignarse y con un gesto de fastidio siguió al samurai.

Iban caminando en silencio... un incomodo silencio que Allen trataba de romper, aun que no le salió como esperaba.

- Kanda ¿Tu no estás preocupado por Lavi?

- ¿Por ese Baka Usagi? ... No, el solo se lo ha buscado.

Allen lo que menos quería en ese momento era discutir por lo que lo dejó pasar, aun que según el, Kanda si que estaba preocupado, claro que nunca lo reconocería. El sabía que, a pesar de todo, Kanda y Lavi eran amigos, y la gente suele preocuparse por los amigos.

- Kanda, si no estás preocupado por Lavi ¿Por que tienes esa cara de preocupación?

- Tsk... eres muy molesto Moyashi. Estoy molesto por que ese maldito noe se escapó. Pero no pasará otra vez, para la próxima le mataré.

- ... Me pregunto por que Tyki Mikk se habrá llevado a Lavi y por que no ha destruido su inocencia.

Kanda no respondió, pues ya habían llegado al hotel. Nada más entrar lo primero que hizo Kanda fue llamar a la Sede.

*** Click ***

- ¿Diga?

- Soy Kanda

- Kanda n.n ¿Qué tal, como te va? ¿Qué tal Allen? ¿Aun no os habéis peleado verdad? ¿Como--

- ¡Komui! Hemos encontrado la inocencia de Lavi.

- ¿Eh? ... Bu-bueno ... eso es bueno, no la han destruido.

- Precisamente eso es lo peor

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Tsk... nada... El Moyashi quiere seguir buscando mañana, así que nos quedaremos un día más.

Kanda colgó el teléfono de golpe nada más terminar la frase, y sin girarse a mirar a Allen se marchó directamente camino a su habitación... claro que no contó con la persistencia del albino, claro que el sabía como hacerle callar.

- Oye Kanda... ¿Qué querías decir con que es algo malo que no hayan destruido la inocencia de Lavi?

- Tsk. Nada, olvida eso... solo son... conjeturas mías.

- Pero puedescompartirlas conmigo.

Kanda ya había llegado a su habitación y con eso dió por terminada la conversación.

- Quizá mañana.

Kanda entró a la habitación, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Allen se lo impidió y entró a la habitación detrás del samurai.

- Nada de mañana. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no me lo digas. - Allen trataba de sonar serio y decidido pero el sonrojo de su cara le hacía tener el efecto contrario.

Kanda se acercó a el.

- ¿No piensas marcharte hasta que te lo diga? ... Como quieras, pero no hagas ruído, quiero dormir.

Kanda dejó a Allen petrificado en el sitio, pues como minimo se esperaba alguna amenaza o que el samurai le hechara a patadas. Pero ahí estaba el, en la habitación de Kanda mirando, sin darse cuenta, boquiabierto como este se quitaba su abrigo de exorcista y lo dejaba perfectamente doblado encima de una silla. Allen se empezaba a poner nerioso y al color rojo intenso de su cara se le sumaron más problemas, entre ellos el no poder hablar con claridad.

- Ka... Kanda ... ... etto... ¿te importa ... s-si yo... du-duermo c-co-contigo?

Allen vió como Kanda, que estaba acostado en su cama dándole la espalda, se giraba para mirarle de frente.

- Tsk... haz lo que quieras... ... Moyashi – Esto último lo dijo tan bajo que Allen no llegó a escucharle.

Kanda volvió a darle la espalda pero se movió un poco haciendole sitio a Allen quien, rojo como un tomate, se quitó su abrigo de exorcista y dejándolo a un lado se acostó al lado de Kanda quedando espalda con espalda.

Allen estaba muy nervioso, tanto que no era capaz de dormir, y aun que tenía a Kanda a su espalda estaba seguro de que el samurai tampoco estaba durmiendo.

- Kanda... ¿Tu que piensas de todo lo que está pasando?

- Tsk... ¿Aun te preocupa eso? Duermete ya.

- Pero-- - No pudo terminar la frase.

Allen se había dado la vuelta para hablarle a Kanda pero no se había dado cuenta de que este tambien se había girado y por el efecto de haberlo hecho ambos al mismo tiempo habían quedado más juntos de lo previsto y ahora sus labios estaban sellados en un beso.

Cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar y pensar en lo que estaba pasando, Allen se separó bruscamente y completamente rojo.

--PLAF--

Allen se había separado tan rápido que terminó por caerse de la cama. Kanda por su parte parecía muy calmado y miraba extrañado la reacción de Allen.

- No te alteres tanto Moyashi, cualquiera diría que te has asustado, no son horas de hacer ruído. Ponte a dormir.

Kanda se dio la vuelta y como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima toda la tensión anterior había desaparecido y se quedó dormido rapidamente.

Allen, que aún tardó en reaccionar, solo pensaba que el hecho de que aun estuviera vivo despues de eso era un milagro. Cuando consiguió relajarse un poco se volvió a acostar, esta vez frente a Kanda, y tambien se quedó dormido como si todos los nervios de antes nunca hubiesen existido.

- --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- - --------- -

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquello que había estado soñando con ver, estaba abrazando aquello que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba poseer. Delante de el, entre sus brazos, se encontraba el joven exorcista, el que a partir de ese momento era SU pelirrojo.

Se quedó observando lo tranquilo que se veía mientras dormía. Podía ver en su rostro una tranquilidad infinita, pero sabía que no duraría mucho, sabía que lo que había ocurrido esa noche solo traería las peores consecuencias y lo que menos quería era que Lavi tuviera problemas por culpa de un amor imposible, un amor prohibido.

Intentó apartarse un poco y levantarse sin despertar a Lavi, se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación pidiendo por favor de que Road no hubiese dicho nada de Lavi y pensando en qué le diría al Conde si este llegaba a preguntar, y por su bien y el de Lavi, esperaba que no le preguntase nada.

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Me ha quedado un poco corto pero tiene su razon de ser y es que... ¡¡por fin va a llegar lo interesanteeeeeee!!_

_**Inner: Si y ya has empezado el Yullen xDDD_

_Luna: ¬¬ Odio el Yullen ¬¬ pero bueno se hace lo que se puede ... aun que no me parece que haya quedado muy bien... bueno ya veremos que pasa, Yuu aun tiene mucho que aportar a la historia muajajajajaja._

_**Inner: Y que ... no tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?_

_Luna: Siii el lemon me salio de pena u.u pero prometo mejorar... o al menos intentarlo xD. Y bueno de nuevo mil peldones por haber tardado tanto... cosas que pasan y que espero que no vuelva a pasar n.n_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	6. Problemas

_Luna: Wiii no me lo puedo creer ya llevo escritos 5 capitulos xD Yo que solo escribo OneShots y en este fic ya llevo 5 wiiiii_

_**Inner: 6 si cuentas el prologo_

_Luna: Chi chi n.n_

_**Inner: Y aun los que te quedan por escribir._

_Luna: Ya peeeero por ahora solo traigo uno nuevo xD Asi que..._

_A leeeeeeeeer!!_

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Problemas.**

Cuando Lavi se despertó solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: Una era lo sucedido esa noche con el noe del placer y la otra era el dolor en su cuerpo. Le dolía todo y tenía claro el por que... claro que lo sucedido esa noche ya no se lo quitaba nadie.

Se quedó un rato tranquilo, acostado en la cama, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que despertó por primera vez en esa habitación y en las consecuencias que traería. Podría decirse que pensando las cosas de forma racional solo se podía llegar a una conclusión: Era un estúpido.

"Esto no está bien... joder... no puedo dejar que nadie, nunca se entere de lo que ha pasado, no creo que sea muy normal que te secuestre el enemigo y acabar teniendo una noche de placer con él"

Y ahí fue donde sus pensamientos se empezaron a torcer y a derivar en algo que no acababa de comprender del todo, placer... ¿De verdad le había gustado?... ¿De verdad le gustaba Tyki?... Estaba demasiado confundido e intentar comprender lo que sentía solo conseguía confundirlo más.

"Un bookman no necesita un corazón ... ... esto es más dificil de lo que creía"

Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza y no era algo que quisiera soportar en ese momento, así que optó por levantarse, pero no sabía que podía hacer.

"Algo me dice que salir de la habitación sería como un suicidio... será mejor no salir por el momento... hecharé un vistazo rápido por aquí"

Lavi se vistió y decidió hechar un vistazo más a fondo a la habitación.

A pesar de ser una habitación bastante grande, tenía muy pocas cosas. Se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba al lado de la cama, había algunos libros encima y a un lado se encontraba su abrigo de exosrcista.

"Tyki lo habrá dejado ahí cuando me trajo..."

Se quedó un rato observando los cajones del escritorio, no sabía si debía dejarse llevar por la enorme curiosidad y abrirlos u optar por la precaución y dejarlos cerrados.

...

...

"A la mierda con la precaución"

Lavi se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y se dispuso a abrir el primero... cerrado... Eso solo aumentaba las ganas de ver lo que había dentro, pero no tenía forma de abrirlo así que bajó al segundo cajón... cerrado también...

Dudó por un instante si intentar abrir el tercero, al estar los otros dos cerrados este no tenía muchas posibilidades de estar abierto pero no podía hacer nada por calmar su curiosidad por lo que intentó abrirlo, y aunque ofreció algo de resistencia este estaba abierto. Lavi sonrió por esto pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo casi al momento cuando vió lo que había dentro del cajón, cambiando su expresión por una de decepción.

"Me esperaba algo mejor..."

Dentro del cajón no había nada más que polvo, unos papeles en blanco y algo que parecía una carta de poker boca abajo. Como las otras veces no pudo contener su curiosidad, cojió la carta y vió que no era una carta de póker normal pues en ella se podía leer un nombre "Lavi".

-Pe--pero esto es...

-Una órden.

Lavi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Tyki detrás de el, había estado tan concentrado que no se había percatado de la presencia del noe.

-Ty--Tyki yo no...

No pudo dar ninguna explicación. Tyki se lanzó sobre él aprisionando sus labios en un beso demandante. Pero no era lo que parecía pues, a pesar del beso, Tyki sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de la mano de Lavi que tenía la carta, mientras que la otra se encontraba aprisionando su corazón.

Lavi estaba atrapado y sin posiblidad de escapatoria. El beso de Tyki le dejaba sin aire, le dolía la muñeca por la presion del noe y podía sentir la mano de este en su interior, de nuevo esa extraña sensación.

No podía rematar el trabajo, algo le impedía acabar con la vida del exorcista, le tenía totalmente a su merced. Aquello que había empezado por pura diversión había acabado por atraparle y ahora no era capaz más que de desear aquello que debía matar.

Frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, se separó de Lavi dejándole libre de cualquier agarre, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún con la respiración agitada mientras Lavi se recuperaba del susto.

Aun con el ambiente más calmado ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban, Lavi ni se había movido y seguía de espaldas a Tyki, empezaba a sentirse incomodo y decidió romper el silencio aun que seguía sin poder mirar de frente al noe.

-Solo era un juego ¿no?, no he sido más que tu diversión... ¡¡Por que no me matas de una vez y acabas con todo esto, deja ya de jugar conmigo!!

-No puedo... creí que había quedado claro esta noche... no puedo matarte- Tyki dio un largo suspiro -Si es cierto que todo comenzó como un juego, quería pasarmelo bien antes de matarte y me parecía divertido, pero... al final yo mismo he caído presa de mi propio juego... Lavi... ... te quiero.

Tyki levantó la mirada del suelo solo para ver como Lavi se negaba a mirarle.

Se negaba, no lo miraría, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer, se perdería de nuevo y no podría pensar con claridad. ¿Tyki le quería?... No, eso era imposible, solo estaba jugando, no iba a creerle... pero... eso era pensar lo lógico, sin embargo otro tipo de pensamientos menos racionales llenaban su mente. Nunca le había pasado nada igual, Tyki realmente llegaba a confundirle.

-No sabía que los noe pudieseis querer algo más que acabar con la humanidad y ayudar al conde.

-Puede que sea un noe, pero los noe somos humanos... podemos llegar a sentir, no somos de piedra. No le des tantas vueltas a la cabeza... deja que tu corazón decida.

-¿Corazón? ... Un bookman no necesita un corazón, no se puede escuchar algo que no se tiene.

-Si que tienes corazón, aun que nunca lo hayas sentido. Te enseñaré a oirlo.

-¿Tu? Es posible que tu tengas incluso menos corazón que yo.

-Si eso fuera cierto tu ya estarías muerto.

Tyki empezaba a molestarse por la actitud que tenía Lavi, pero no le daría la razón. No se rendiría hasta que su pelirrojo admitiera que le quería, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, el le pertenecía y no se iba a quedar sin lo que era suyo.

Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló detrás de Lavi, pues este aun se negaba a mirarle, con una mano le sujetó por la cintura, la otra mano la pasó por sus pelirrojos cabellos y poco a poco fue bajando, pasando por su frente y la posó sobre su ojo descubierto haciendo que lo cerrara y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No pienses tanto las cosas, solo dejate llevar. Deja la mente en blanco y destapa tu corazón.

Lavi no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba en su cara, y aun que dudó por un segundo, decidió creer en Tyki y "dejarse llevar". Dio un largo suspiro y se relajó acomodandose más en los brazos del noe tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, Tyki observaba el rostro de Lavi en silencio hasta que este por fin reaccionó y lentamente se fue separando de Tyki y se coloco frente a el. Le miraba sin decir nada.

...

...

-¿Y bien?

Una gran sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de Lavi, entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello del noe y sin mediar palabra le besó. No fue un beso tan apasionado como los anteriores ¿Para que? No hacía falta, simplemente se saboreaban el uno al otro sin preocuparse de nada más.

Cunado rompieron el beso Lavi seguía sonriendo y solo necesitó decir dos palabras para ser feliz.

-Te quiero.

Tyki sonreia de forma sutil.

-Lavi, tienes que irte de aquí.

-... Lo sé.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------- ----------------------------------------------------

-Tsk ¿¡Qué haces ahí parado Moyashi!?¿No eras tu el que quería seguir buscando? ¡Muevete de una vez!

-¡Me llamo Allen! Y no hace falta que pegues esos gritos.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes, si no has dormido bien es solo culpa tuya.

-Ya claro ¬¬. Eras tu el que no dejaba de darme patadas toda la noche Ba-Kanda.

-Tsk. No lo hacía a propósito. Si tanto te molestaba haberte ido a tu habitación. ¿Por que te quedaste?

Allen se sonrojó sobremanera al pensar en la respuesta.

No había sido una buena noche para el albino. Kanda al estar acostumbrado a dormir solo, no hacía más que darle patadas a Allen con el objetivo, inconsciente, de hechar fuera aquello que intervenía en su espacio.

Había pensado en irse a su habitación en varias ocasiones, pero no lo había hecho pues el dormir con Kanda era algo que el pensaba que nunca se repetiría y no iba a desperdiciar su única posibilidad.

-No es asunto tuyo- Fue lo único que respondió.

De camino al parque, donde seguirían con la búsqueda, Allen no se quitaba de la cabeza el beso de esa noche. Se preguntaba si Kanda también pensaba en ello... aun que lo dudaba.

-Etto... Kanda...

Allen quería saberlo, quería saber si para Kanda ese beso accidental significaba algo o si simplemente era eso... un accidente.

Kanda se giró mirando a Allen.

-¿Qué pasa Moyashi?

-Kanda sobre lo de esta noche...

-Ya te dije que fue sin querer, ¡olvidalo ya!

-¡No! ... No me refiero a eso... antes de dormir, el... etto... el--

-¿El beso?

Kanda lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que dolía. Desde luego que no le preguntaría, ya le había respondido.

-¿Por que le das tantas vueltas? Solo fue un accidente... habeces ocurren.

-Si... un accidente- Allen se veía muy desanimado.

-No seas estúpido Moyashi.

Kanda se acercó a el y, sin que Allen se lo esperase, le sujetó por la cintura y en un rápido movimientojuntó sus labios con los del albino.

A Allen le pilló de sorpresa, tanto que, aun cuando se separaron, este no reaccionaba. Se veía todo rojo, empezó a decir cosas sin sentido y sus manos temblaban levemente.

-Me... tu... beso... yo ... ... ¿Qué?, no esto... tu... beso.

Kanda se veía igual que la otra vez, tranquilo, como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-Si te vas a poner así siempre que te bese ya te puedes ir olvidando de que se repita.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Allen, quien decidió calmarse y pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Qui... quieres decir que tu--?

-Si.

¿Desde--?

-Quien sabe.

¿Sabes lo que--?

-Si.

...

Allen empezaba a enfadarse de que Kanda le respondiera antes de terminar de hablar. Sentía que el samurái le leía como un libro abierto, casi como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

-¿Por que no me dejas--?

-Hablas demasiado Moyashi, tanto que ya sé lo que vas a decir.

-Aún así no tienes derecho a--

Kanda cansado ya de oirle hablar y hablar volvió a cortarle pero esta vez de forma más eficaz, con otro beso. Pero ahora quería más y un simple roce de labios acabó en un profundo beso y esta vez Allen reaccionó a tiempo y le correspondía con todo lo que tenía.

Kanda sujetaba a Allen por los hombros acercándole más a el mientras que Allen tenía sujeto a Kanda por la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto al otro lado del parque

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Si tranquilo n.n podré apañarmelas solo

-No te dejaré solo

-No puedes venir conmigo

-Lo se... pero volveré a por tí.

Lavi se acercó y le dió un profundo beso a Tyki, deseando que durara para siempre, por desgracia no podía ser, se separó y se marchó mientras pensaba que excusa daría al llegar a la órden teniendo en cuenta que le había secuestrado el enemigo y estaba totalmente ileso.

Lavi iba corriendo por el parque cuando pudo distinguir algo a lo lejos.

"¿Ese no es Yuu? Jeje"

-¡¡Yuu~!! ... ... ¿Nani?

Allen y Kanda se separaron de golpe por el susto de la interrupción y los dos tenian, según Lavi, un adorable sonrojo en la cara.

-Ô-Ô ... Moyashi ... y... Yuu

-Kanda tenia en su mano a mugen y esta preparado para asesinar al conejo en cuanto soltara el chiste.

...

...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Lavi estaba tirado en el suelo y no podía aguantarse -JAJAJAAAjajaja... jajajajaja.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- Allen gritaba furioso pero el estar tan sonrojado solo hacía que se viera lleno de vergüenza.

-Jejejeje nada, nada. Lo siento n.n pero no es algo que me esperaba. Al final estaba en lo cierto ¿Nee Yuu?

-Tsk. Diselo a alguien y eres conejo muerto ¬¬

-Tranquilo... no se lo diré a nadie- Lavi aun tenia que esforzarse en hablar sin reirse.

Cuando Allen consiguió convencer a Kanda de que soltara a Mugen, que no la iba a necesitar, fue junto a Lavi y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Si ya lo ví ¬¬ preocupadísimos. En cuanto al tema... lo mejor será hablarlo cuando lleguemos a la Sede... ¿No crees?

-... Si bueno... pero ¿estás bien? Te noto algo raro...

-No tienes de que preocuparte Moyashi n.n estoy bien.

Kanda le miraba desconfíado, era obvio que ocultaba algo, y era algo grande. Le conocía lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que solo estaba evitando responder. Por ahora lo dejó pasar, pero al llegar a la Sede tendría que responderle o si no comprobaría el filo de su Mugen con el.

_Solo dos palabras, "Te Quiero" dos palabras que en un momento te hacen ser la persona más feliz del mundo pueden traer las peores consecuencias y convertir esa felicidad en un infierno. Y aunque en tu interior sepas eso, tratarás de olvidarlo pues el daño ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás y por mucho que trates de evitarla "ella" te alcanzará._

**Continuará.**

_**Inner: Sabes que ahora mismo muchas fans del Yullen te odian ¿no?_

_Luna: Etto... jeje. Si lo sé pero no pasa nada xD Por que terminaré lo que han empezado kukuku solo que no podía evitarlo jajaja me hacía gracia que Lavi les descubriese xDDDD._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo escrito en tiempo record jaja solo que por mis problemas de conexión os lo tengo que traer hoy._

_Ja ne!!_

_Luna_


	7. Respuestas

_Luna: Kyaaaaaa sniff sniff no sabeis lo felices que me hacen vuestros comentarios *O* la verdad es que he recibido reviews que, aun que lo unico que han hecho a sido aumentar mi ego, son autenticas obras de arte xDD._

_**Inner: Buenooooooo y yo pensaba que no podia estar más loca y mira con lo que me sale ... ains... En fin no le hagais mucho caso, el otro dia se dio un golpe en la cabeza... parece que le ha afectado más de lo que creia._

_Luna: No es verdad... solo me llevé un buen chichón u.u_

_**Inner: Eso te pasa por hacer lo que no debes_

_Luna: Si claro ¬¬ ... bueno amm aquí os traigo el capitulo 6 kukuku debo confesar que no me gusta como me quedó... Es un capitulo un tanto extraño y a lo mejor puede resultar algo ... ¿decepcionante quizá? Bueno no se... la verdad es que es un capitulo necesario para explicar ciertas cosas asi que puede que se haga algo aburrido... Vosotros me diréis._

_A leeeeeeeeeeeer =3_

_**-man** es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino._

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Respuestas**

Acababan de llegar a la Sede de la Congregación y en ese preciso momento los tres exorcistas se dirigían al despacho de Komui. Allen y Kanda iban delante, en silencio. Lavi iba más retrasado y aun que se le veía bastante tranquilo la realidad era todo lo contrario y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir sin dejarse llevar por los nervios. Su corazón estaba desbocado, parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque y por si fuera poco sentía que Kanda no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sabía que Kanda sospechaba algo y era normal al fin y al cabo el había estado delante en el momento en que Tyki se lo había llevado. Era consciente de que a Kanda no le agradaba Tyki lo más minimo... bueno... ni a Kanda ni a nadie, al fin y al cabo era un noe, un enemigo... y para sumar más nervios, el estaba enamorado de ese noe.

Podría engañar a Komui, Allen e incluso podría conseguir que Kanda dejara de sospechar, lo que le causaba tantos nervios era nada menos que Bookman, engañar a su maestro no iba a ser nada facil. Y no tenía idea de como esos nervios le iban a traicionar.

-Hemos llegado.

La voz de Kanda logró sacarle de sus pensamientos y ahora el rostro de Lavi lucía más preocupado.

Kanda abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Allen, luego entró Lavi cerrando la puerta tras el... ya no había forma de escapar.

Lavi hechó un rapido vistazo al lugar. Kanda y Allen se habían sentado en el sillón que había en frente de la mesa de Komui, este se encontraba tras la mesa pero no estaba sentado en su silla, se encontraba de pie con rostro serio, lo cual era lo normal conociendo los hechos... Y por último pudo ver a Bookman apoyado en una de las muchas estanterías del lugar y Lavi podía sentir como le miraba... atento a cualquier mentira que pudiese decir.

"Maldito viejo panda... No podía esperar en la biblioteca."

Lavi se quedó mirando a Komui, esperando que le preguntase algo. Sabía que no debía decir nada si este no le preguntaba, así terminaría mucho antes y por supuesto no podía decir nada de lo sucedido en realidad con Tyki, pero estando ileso tampoco podía decir que había peleado... Desde luego estaba en una situación muy mala.

...

...

"¿Es que nadie piensa decir nada?"

...

...

-Aprendiz idiota. ¿No piensas decir nada?- Bookman le miraba serio

-Os responderé cuando me digais que quereis saber.

-Kanda nos contó que el noe Tyki Mikk te había secuestrado. Luego Allen y él encontraron tu inocencia en el parque...

Lavi se soprendió al escuchar a Komui. ¿Su inocencia? Su maestro tenía razón, era un idiota.

"¿Cómo pude olvidar lo de la inocencia... ni me había dado cuenta de que no tenía mi martillo... Mierda, esto no me lo esperaba"

Los nervios se hacían presentes de nuevo en Lavi y eso no le ayudaba en absoluto, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó cuando Tyki te llevó ... y ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Cuando Komui terminó de hablar Lavi volvía a ser el centro de todas las miradas.

-Donde me llevó no lo sé... estuve todo el tiempo en la misma habitación... Pasar es evidente que nada, si no, no estaría aquí.

Si, así era, estaba evitando responder, pero lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta, había encontrado una buena excusa, no, una excusa perfecta, pero por alguna razón se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos. Estaba claramente molesto, pues había notado que los rostros de Allen y Kanda se llenaban de odio al oir a Komui mencionar el nombre di Tyki.

Estaba molesto de que las personas que el consideraba sus amigos odiaran a la persona que amaba, pero claro estaba, no los podía culpar... al fin y al cabo era culpa suya por haberse enamorado del enemigo. Ellos no tenian la culpa de nada más que de haberse preocupado por el.

"Lo estoy haciendo todo mal, mis sentimientos no me dejan pensar con claridad"

...

-Mierda...

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era tan fuerte que podían estar gritando que el no oía nada, empezó a verlo todo borroso y por mucho que intentara mantenerse, acabó desplomandose en el suelo.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!- Allen no pudo reprimir el grito de preocupación al ver a Lavi y fue corriendo junto a el.

Kanda, quien se había levantado rápidamente al ver caer al pelirrojo estaba estático en el sitio, no era capaz de moverse y aun que se mantenía serio no podía evitar sentir preocupación. Komui tambien se había quedado paralizado por el susto, mientras que Bookman ya estaba al lado de Lavi.

-¿Habrá que llevarle a la enfermería?- Allen se sentía impotente, no le gustaba mirar sin poder hacer nada que ayudara a su amigo.

-No será necesario, bastará con que descanse un rato en su habitación.

Komui y Bookman intercambiaron miradas.

-Está bien, ¿Kanda podrías llevarte a Lavi?- Komui hablaba serio, tanto, que más que una petición parecía una órden. -Allen, acompañale y ayudale en lo que haga falta.

-¿Eh?... Ah vale.

Kanda cargó a Lavi en su espalda y acompañado de Allen llevaron a Lavi a su cuarto, dejando a Komui y a Bookman a solas.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-Solo puedo pensar dos cosas, algo ha pasado eso es seguro pero o Lavi es mas tonto de lo que me imaginaba o es mucho más listo de lo que pensaba.

-Tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

-Aun falta para que eso pase...

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Kanda y Allen dejaron a Lavi acostado en su cama.

-¿Estará bien?

-Solo se ha desmayado, se pondrá bien.

-Eso espero...

Los dos exorcistas salieron de la habitación, dejando solo a Lavi para que pudiera descansar tranquilo.

-Moyashi ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

-¡Me llamo Allen! ¬¬ ... No lo sé, no había pensado nada...

-Umm bien... ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Allen se puso rojo -¿A donde?

-Tu solo ven.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes Road?

-Jejeje de jugar n.n

-Ya ¬¬

Road se acerco a Tyki y se colocó con su cara cerca de la de su hermano.

-¿Estás preocupado?

Tyki se apartó al instante de oir la pregunta. ¿Es que la chica no podía equivocarse alguna vez?

-No tengo por que. Está bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo no le ví muy bien hace un momento.

-¿De que estás hablando? ... Road ¿dónde has estado "jugando"?

-Jiji no se mucho, no me quedé mucho tiempo pero estaba inconsciente cuando le vi.

Tyki se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a ir con su pelirrojo, no le dejaría solo sabiendo que no estaba bien. Y habría ido en ese instante si no fuera por la interrupción de Road, algo que solo hizo que Tyki se preocupara aún más.

-Por cierto, Tyki, antes de que te vayas a verle jiji, el Principe Milenario quiere verte, me ha pedido que te avisara ... y no parece estar muy contento.

Tyki se mantenía serio, no pareció sorprenderse, se dió la vuelta y se marchó al lugar donde se encontraba el Conde. Este se encontraba en su mecedora junto a la chimenea en una gran sala. Tyki se acercó pero mantenía una distancia prudencial y fue cuando preguntó algo totalmente innecesario pues ya sabía para que le quería.

-¿Querías verme Príncipe?

-Si Tyki-pon, sabes que me gusta que te divertas con tus encargos pero estoy empezando a perder la paciencia... ¿Cuándo piensas acabar con el exorcista? No debería ser muy dificl para ti el deshacerte de el.

-Lo sé.

-Pues mátalo, cuanto antes lo hagas será mejor para ti.

¿Eso era una amenaza? Tenía que pensar en algo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el Conde enviara a otro noe a matar a Lavi... o peor, que fuera el propio Conde a por el... Tenía que hacer algo, pero antes iría a ver como se encontraba su pelirrojo.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Ya era noche en la Sede y aun que muchos de los que ahí trabajaban aun estaban despiertos y trabajando, había una habitación donde se encontraba un joven pelirrojo inconsciente en cama. Estaba solo en la habitación pues sus amigos le habían dejado para que descansara y como Bookman decía que aun tardaría en despertar se había ido a dedicar su tiempo a cosas más importantes.

Pero su soledad duró poco tiempo, pues sin que nadie supiera de ello el noe del placer se presentó en su habitación para asegurarse de que su pelirrojo estaba bien. Despacio se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló al lado de ésta, mientras que con su mano acariciaba dulcemente los pelirrojos cabellos del exorcista.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Tyki habló en un susurro, aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

"Está muy pálido..."

Tyki estaba muy preocupado, sentía que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado levantó un poco a Lavi, se sentó en la cama junto a el y con mucho cuidado recostó al inconsciente exorcista en su pecho, le dió un beso en la frente y ahí se quedó, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si yo no le mato, el Príncipe Milenario enviará a otro noe a por él... pero no dejaré que eso pase."

-Lavi yo te protegeré siempre, aun que me cueste la vida.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, donde unos trabajaban y otros dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones, había dos exorcistas que se dedicaban a dejarse llevar por el calor que les unía.

-Ka—Kanda aah que... que pasará si alguien nos oye...

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie se antreverá a entrar en mi habitación.

Los besos iban y venían pero no paraban, ni parecía que fueran a hacerlo. Solo paraban lo suficiente como para recuperar algo de oxigeno y rápidamente volvían a juntarse de nuevo.

Kanda iba demandando cada vez más en los besos y empezó a quitarle a Allen su uniforme de exorcista, intentaba controlarse y no hacerlo a lo bruto pero no tenía el mejor autocontrol. Allen que estaba rojo desde el momento de haber entrado en la habitación de Kanda no se quedó quieto y, al mismo tiempo que el mayor, le fue despojando de su ropa.

Rápidamente Kanda le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Allen dejando a la vista la erección de éste. Cuando Allen se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo frente a Kanda se sentía bastante intimidado y tratando de sentirse un poco mejor fue a quitarle los pantalones al mayor, pero este le detuvo.

-No tengas tanta prisa Moyashi.

Kanda cojió a Allen y lo tumbó en su cama, se acercó a la ereccion del menor y sopló. Allen se extremeció y no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido saliera de su boca.

-Aaaah Ka-Kanda- Allen se sentía tan bien al estar ahí con Kanda que no podía evitar los pequeños gritos y gemidos.

Kanda empezó a lamer el miembro erecto de Allen el cual se dejaba hacer ya sin contener los gemidos que salían. Kanda iba lamiendo de arriba a abajo rápidamente, el mismo se estaba impacientando. Volvió a subir a besar a Allen mientras el mismo de deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Luego abrió las piernas de Allen dejando su entrada a la vista, Kanda metió un dedo en la entrada del menor, éste no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando sabía lo que venía a continuación. Kanda metió un segundo dedo y, un poco antes de que Allen se acostumbrara, el mayor introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos. Cuando por fin estaba todo listo para comenzar Kanda se acercó a Allen y le susurró al oído...

-Te dolerá al principio, pero ya verás como te gusta.

Kanda se colocó entre las piernas de Allen y poco a poco fue penetrando en él. Cuando ya estuvo dentro esperó un poco intentando que el menor se acostumbrara pero Allen no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-Pu—puedes moverte Kanda.

Kanda empezó con las embestidas y aun que al principio trataba de ir con cuidado no tardó mucho en aumentar la velocidad.

Allen se movía también al ritmo que iba marcando el mayor. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones y ahora era una marioneta de todo lo que Kanda le hacía sentir.

Al final, despues de quedarse sin garganta de todos los gemidos que habían salido, los dos se vinieron.

Kanda salió con cuidado del menor y se acostó a su lado, manteniendo a Allen sujeto por la cintura. Allen aún trataba de recuperar su ritmo normal en la respiración y pudo sentir como Kanda se iba quedando dormido poco a poco.

-Kanda... ... te quiero- Lo dijo, pero lo había dicho muy bajito, aun que quería que lo supiese, deseaba que Kanda estuviera dormido y no le hubiera oído.

-Cállate y duerme, hablas demasiado Moyashi.

Allen se sonrojo mucho más que antes, no solo le había oído si no que había pasado de el ... y le había llamado Moyashi. Por esta vez lo dejó pasar y se acurrucó al lado de Kanda para quedarse dormido junto a él.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

_POV de Lavi._

_Otra vez esta oscuridad... Yo no quiero estar aquí, siento como si me fuera a estallar la cabeza, nunca me había dolido tanto... No, no quiero estar aquí. Por favor quiero salir de esta oscuridad._

_-...-_

_Puedo sentir la prensecia de alguien, es como si intentara decirme algo._

_Me abraza en la oscuridad... quiero salir... pero, el abrazo es... agradable, cálido._

_-¿Quién eres?- No sé por que pregunto si sé que no voy a recibir ninguna respuesta._

_Me siento a gusto y el dolor de cabeza que sentía al llegar aquí va despareciendo._

_-Esto me resulta familiar- Hablo intentando que eso que me abaraza llegue a escucharlo, y aun que no me responda, puedo sentir como su abrazo se estrecha._

_Me siento bien y decido dejarme llevar por ese cálido abrazo._

_-Tyki...- Una palabra que sale como un suspiro de mis labios._

_Fin del POV_

Tyki pudo ver como poco a poco Lavi iba recuperando la consciencia.

-¡¡Lavi!! Lavi ¿estás bien?

Cuando Lavi despertó lo primero que vió fueron los dorados ojos de Tyki mirandole preocupados. Podía sentir el abrazo de Tyki y decidió no moverse, disfrutar de la protección que le brindaban.

-... Eras tú.

-¿Qué?

-Aun estando inconsciente podía sentir tu abrazo.

Lavi sonreía, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado para terminar en su cama acompañado del noe, pero en ese momento, sintiendo su abrazo, era feliz.

Tyki cojió a Lavi y le giró lo suficiente como para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Que te ha pasado Lavi? ... No sabes lo preocupado que estube cuando me enteré de que estabas inconsciente.

Lavi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Tyki.

"Y como es que él se enteró de eso"

-Lo... lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte- Lavi realmente se sentía mal, podía ver que Tyki estaba preocupado. -Recuerdo un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando estaba con Komui y... creo que fue cuando me desmayé.

Tyki suspiró y una dulce sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tí.

-¿Tú... tú quieres cuidarme? Gracias pero no puedes, por si no te has enterado estas en base enemiga Lord Tyki Mikk.

Lavi dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, una gran y falsa sonrisa, se sentía mal por hacer que Tyki se preocupara por él y no le iba a causar más problemas de los que seguramente ya tenía, y no ayudaría el que entrara alguien y le pillara en su habitación.

-Me encuentro bien, de verdad. Será mejor que te vayas.

Tyki solto un suspiro de resignación, no le creía cuando le decía que estaba bien ya que era obvio que no lo estaba, pero si era cierto que debía marcharse aun que la idea de separarse de nuevo de su pelirrojo no le gustaba lo más minimo.

-Está bien, pero no te dejaré, siempre estaré cerca. No pienso dejar que te pase nada estando yo lejos de tí.

Tyki se acercó a Lavi y le dio un dulce beso, cuando se separó le susurró al oído de forma casi imperceptible un "Te quiero" y luego se marchó en el mismo silencio con el que había entrado.

"_Cuando somos pequeños y leemos alguna historia romántica, siempre leemos que no hay fuerza más grande que el amor, que si dos personas se aman pueden superar cualquier obstáculo o dificultad. Que gran error el pensar eso, nos lo creemos por pura inocencia infantil, por que cuando somos pequeños no conocemos el poder que realmente rige el mundo."_

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Amm bueno el final no lo odio tanto... pero el principio me quedó pa la basura ¬¬._

_**Inner: Eres demasiado mala, a mi no me parece tan malo._

_Luna: Tu lo dices por que siempre quieres llevarme la contraria ¬¬. Pero bueno ^^ al menos este capitulo no me ha quedado tan corto nee? Puede que no sea muuuy largo pero hasta ahora es el más largo que he hecho._

_**Inner: Si, la mayoría por causa del Lemon xD._

_Luna: *Sniff* ya me has deprimido u.u por que me tienes que recordar el lemon yullen ¬¬ eres cruel y malvada._

_**Inner: MENTIRA!! Tu eres aquí el unico ser cruel y malvado ¬¬._

_Luna: Bueeeno muchas gracias por leer mi fic =3 y gracias, gracias, muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejáis un review ^^. Realmente me hacéis mu feliz jeje. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna._


	8. Desafortunado

_Luna: Etto... bueno aquí estamos con el siguiente capitulo. Bufff me ha costado mucho hacer este capitulo asi que espero que esté bien y que os guste._

_**Inner: Y tanto que te ha costado xD Ya perdí la cuenta de todos los cambios que has hecho._

_Luna: Etto ... si bueno jaja eso de releer los capitulos cuando los terminas tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas xD. De todas formas esto sigue pa'lante._

_A leeeeeeeer!!_

**-man** es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura.

**CAPÍTULO 7 – Desafortunado.**

Por fin llegaba un nuevo día a la Sede de la Congregación, un nuevo día que muchos esperaban que borrara todo lo acontecido días atrás.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Lavi había regresado a la Sede y aun que había muchos de los que ahí trabajaban que deseaban saber que le había pasado cuando Tyki se lo había llevado, no podían preguntar nada. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente y aun que Tyki siempre estaba cerca de él ya no podía verle. El motivo era que a causa de la preocupación que había levantado por estar siempre inconsciente le habían llevado a la enfermería y su maestro rara vez le dejaba solo, por lo que Tyki debía conformarse con observar de lejos y desear con todas sus fuerzas que Lavi se recuperara.

Ese día en cambio parecía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Lavi comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

-Ty...- Lavi se hizo consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir en ese preciso momento. Por suerte para él se había dado cuenta a tiempo de que llamar a Tyki en ese momento no era una buena idea.

-Lavi, menos mal que ya despiertas, nos tenías muy preocupados.

A su lado sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama donde se encontraba, estaba Lenalee y un poco más atrás estaba Bookman.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- La joven Lee no escondía su preocupación por el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? Ah... estoy bien jeje no tienes que preocuparte tanto ^^.

-Se preocupa demasiado por este idiota Lena-san

-Jeje no pasa nada Bookman-san. Les dejaré a solas para que podáis hablar. Lavi procura no esforzarte demasiado ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Lenalee salió de la enfermería dejando solos a Lavi y a Bookman quien miraba con seriedad a su aprendiz.

-------------------------------------------------------- - -- - --------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lenalee salió de la enfermería decidió ir a preparar el café para la sección científica, pero cuando iba de camino se encontró con Allen saliendo de la habitación de Kanda. Tenía el pelo revuelto y toda su ropa arrugada.

-A...Allen-kun... ¿Has vuelto a pelearte con Kanda?... Etto... ... ... ¡¡Allen-kun!! Tu y Kanda...

-¡¡No!! Jajajaja no Lenalee no, no es lo que piensas... no.

Allen se había puesto colorado en tiempo récord y no sabía como explicarselo a Lenalee, para él era mejor que pensara que sí se había peleado con Kanda. Para su desgracia Kanda salía de la habitación detrás de el y solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones.

-Moyashi te dejas tu... ... Le... ¡¡Lenalee!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lenalee les miraba de manera divertida.

-Jeje nada n.n, yo solo iba a la concina a preprar café, cuando me encontré con Allen-kun y bueno... descubrí una cosilla jeje.

-Lenalee no es lo que crees

-¬¬ Si claro por eso vas detrás de Allen-kun solo en pantalones ¿no? n.n

Kanda no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Lenalee y se puso su abrigo de exorcista encima.

-No se lo diré a nadie si no queréis pero a mi ya no me lo podeis ocultar ^^. ¡¡Por cierto Allen-kun Lavi ya se ha despertado puedes ir a verle si quieres!!

Lenalee dijo eso mientras se alejaba, de sus dos amigos, con una sonrisa que no les inspiraba confianza ninguna en sus palabras. Desde luego, no parecía que fuese a estar callada.

-...Oe Moyashi, ¿vas a ir con el baka Usagi?

-¿Eh? Si... ¿No estarás celoso? Jeje.

-No digas tonterías, si vas yo te acompaño. Aún tiene cosas que explicarme.

-------------------------------------------------------- - -- - --------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la enfermería solo había silencio. Bookman seguía con la mirada sería, esperaba que Lavi por fin le contara lo sucedido y esperaba que lo hiciera ahora que estaban a solas. Este por su parte tenía la vista al frente pero tenía la mirada perdida, parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Lavi.

-...

-¡Lavi! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Eh?- Lavi reaccionó y se giró a mirar a su maestro. -Estoy bien...

-Guardate tus mentiras para los demás si quieres pero no me vengas con que estás bien cuando es evidente que te pasa algo.

-No... no estoy mintiendo, es solo que aun estoy algo mareado pero me encuentro bien- Lavi trataba de sonreir.

-Umm...- Bookman no se creía ni una palabra. -Esta bien... te dejaré que descanses tranquilo.

Bookman salió de la enfermería dejando a Lavi con sus pensamientos, dejaría que se ocupara de sus cosas, a lo mejor así se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que era y le contaría lo sucedido.

"Todo se está derrumbando... desde ese día todo empezó a ir mal... maldita la hora en que todo esto empezó, nunca tendría que haber aceptado aquel "juego"."

Lavi se pasó una mano por la cara y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

"Que todo esto acabe cuanto antes... Lo siento Tyki."

Lavi se acomodó en la cama, el dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo a molestarle, cada vez se hacía más intenso, intentaba dormir un poco y ver si así, descansando, ese dolor desaparecía.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Lavi se dió cuenta de algo, todo estaba en silencio, un silencio que más que paz daba incluso miedo. Se sentía intranquilo y eso no le dejaba relajarse en absoluto.

"¿De verdad estoy completamente solo?"

Guardó silencio e intentó escuchar algo, aun que solo fuera el más leve sonido, pero no se oía nada. Se sentía como si estuviera en un mal sueño. Estaba cada vez más intranquilo, necesitaba ver a Tyki, necesitaba sentir su abrazo y decidió mandar a la mierda sus anteriores pensamientos.

-Tyki... ¿Estás aquí?

-Si, ya te dije que estaría a tu lado.

Tyki se acercó a la cama donde estaba Lavi, se acstó a su lado y le abrazó anticipándose a los deseos de su pelirrojo.

Se quedaron los dos callados, abrazados, durante un tiempo, hasta que Lavi conmenzó a incorporarse con un poco de dificultad y se colocó sentado encima de Tyki mirándole fijamente en silencio.

...

...

-Tyki--

-Lavi

-¿Eh? ... ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vas a decirme que te ocurre? No me parece muy normal que alguien se quede tanto tiempo inconsciente por un simple dolor de cabeza.

-... No es nada- Lavi sonreía y con eso dió por cerrada la conversación.

Lavi se acercó a Tyki y comenzó a besarle, besos que comenzaron de forma dulce pero que poco a poco se iban volviendo más apasionados.

A Tyki no le gustaba cerrar la conversación, quería una respuesta, pero no pudo hacer nada y acabó por rendirse a los besos de Lavi.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que los besos se volvieran más apasionados. Tyki sin poder contenerse más, le fue quitando a Lavi su camiseta y él hacía lo mismo con la camisa de Tyki. No había tregua, no paraban de besarse y juntarse todo lo que podían. Tyki ya iba a por los pantalones de Lavi cuando...

-¡Lavi! Que bien que ya estás despier...

Allen y Kanda habían llegado en el peor momento sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo. Lavi estaba encima de Tyki, medio desnudo y los miraba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que alguien fuera a entrar. Tyki les miraba con cara seria, incluso enfadado.

-Oe chico- Dijo refiriendose a Allen -¿Nunca te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?

Allen no respondió, no sabía como reaccionar después de lo que había visto, mientras Kanda les miraba con odio, desenvainó a mugen y se preparó por lo que pudiese pasar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí noé?

-¿Acaso no lo ves o necesitas que te lo deje más claro?

Lavi no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, aun menos hablar, pero sabía que si no hacía nada, las cosas iban a acabar mal.

-¡¡Déjate de juegos maldito noé!!

Kanda se preparó para atacar, y así lo hizo. En ese momento Lavi consiguió reaccionar, aun que en lugar de hacerlo siguiendo a su cabeza, lo hizo siguiendo a su corazón y cubrió a Tyki poniéndose entre él y el ataque de Kanda.

-¡¡Espera!!

Esa única palabra fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de sentir la punta de mugen en su cuerpo. Para su suerte Kanda tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió detenerse a tiempo para no atravesarle.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces Baka Usagi?!

Lavi no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, maldijo mil veces su mala suerte y cuando por fin pudo ver lo que había pasado dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Tenía a mugen "apoyada" en su pecho, Kanda frente a él y Allen a su lado tratando de que apartara la espada de Lavi.

Tyki se había olvidado de lo que era respirar, todo había ido muy rápido y no podía creerse el que Lavi había estado a punto de morir por salvarle a él. Aun con todo calmado el ambiente seguía siendo tenso y las miradas que se mandaban unos a otros realmente podrían llegar a matar.

Allen quería creer que todo era un error y con toda la calma que pudo encontrar en su interior solo pudo decir lo más obvio.

-La—Lavi ... ¿Por... por que le proteges... el es nuestro enemigo o es que no recuerdas ya lo sucedido meses atrás?

-Allen no... tu no puedes entenderlo.

-Pues ya estás empezando a explicarlo Baka Usagi.

Lavi se dió la vuelta mirando de frente a Tyki, se acercó a el y le dio un corto beso.

-Será mejor que te vayas- Lavi hablaba en voz baja, tratando de que solo le esuchara Tyki.

-No... no pienso dejarte solo con ellos.

-No pasará nada, Tyki.

Tyki volvió a cruzar miradas con Allen y Kanda diciendo sin necesidad de palabras que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su pelirrojo.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado, llámame si me necesitas.

-Si tranquilo.

Tyki se marchó dejando solos a los tres exorcistas. Lavi, quien estaba de espaldas a Kanda y Allen, se giró para quedar de frente a sus amigos, si es que aun podía llamarlos así. Los dos le miraban de forma distinta. Allen parecía preocupado mientras que Kanda no necesitaba su mugen para matar ya que tenía la mirada llena de odio.

-Lavi por favor dime que lo que pienso no es verdad.

-No puedo hacerlo, solo si quieres que te mienta.

-Pues ... casi prefiero que lo hagas.

-No me puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho Yuu.

-No me parecía lo mejor, todavía no sabía nada seguro.

-¿Y ahora?

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.

Allen empezaba a enfadarse, Lavi y Kanda hablaban como si todo estuviera planeado y no le gustaba quedarse fuera.

-¿Se puede saber de que estais hablando? Kanda ¿tú sabías algo de esto?

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando encontramos la inocencia del Usagi? Te dije que no era bueno que no la hubiese destruido.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Cuando Tyki se lo llevó dijo que lo hacía por que era "suyo" y no había destruido su inocencia. ¿Por que?

-Por que le quería a él- Allen terminó la frase comprendiendo al final todo lo que había pasado.

-Si pero no me imaginaba que fueses tan estúpido como para enamorarte tú de un noé.

Lavi ya no sabía como sentirse, le gustaría que las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera. Tal vez si no se hubiese enamorado de Tyki... no, de eso no estaba arrepentido. Si no le hubiesen encontrado con él a lo mejor habría podido encontrar una buena solución, aun que al final, no sería más que un arreglo temporal. Tarde o temprano alguien lo habría descubierto.

-Lavi... eres consciente de lo que pasará cuando se enteren. ¿De verdad merece la pena perderlo todo por alguien que terminará matándote? Si no lo hace el mismo lo harán las consecuencias de estar con el.

-Si, merece la pena.- Lavi no dudaba a la hora de responder -Allen tú mejor que nadie sabe que no hay nada de malo en morir por la persona que amas.

Allen bajó la mirada, era cierto que a el nunca le importaría morir por Kanda, la persona que amaba, incluso lo haría por sus amigos, por los que eran su familia.

-Lavi por favor si te descubren--

-¿Por que habrían de hacerlo? Si quisierais delatarme no estaríais aquí tratando de convencerme de dejarlo.

-No diremos nada, pero como intente algo le mataré, te interpongas o no.

Dado el aviso, Kanda salió de la enfermería y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que podía, realmente le ponía de muy mal humor todo lo que estaba pasando, así que optó por irse a la sala de meditación y relajarse un rato e intentar pensar, algo que según el, necesitaba hacer Lavi.

Allen y Lavi no se miraban y ninguno decía nada. Tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo, Allen trataba de decir algo pero no sabía como expresar la preocupación que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Lavi por su parte intentaba calmar el nuevo dolor de cabeza que le atacaba aun que sin mucho éxito por lo que no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido haciendo que Allen fuera a su lado aun más preocupado si es que eso era posible.

-¡Lavi! ¿Estás bien? Será mejor que te acuestes y descanses.

-¡No! ... Déjalo, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.- Lavi le sonreía -No te preocupes Allen, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, te aseguro que no es nada.

-¿Ya te había pasado antes? ... Yo no recuerdo haberte visto enfermo... Pero esta bien n.n Si dices que estás bien te creeré.

-Jeje ya, me pasaba antes de llegar aquí y ser un exorcista, pero estoy bien n.n

A pesar de que sonreía y decía que estaba bien no pudo reprimir otro quejido por el fuerte dolor.

-Aún así tienes que descansar, si no, no te pondrás bien.

-Está bien... etto... te importaría...

-No, está bien, te dejaré para que descanses.

Allen ayudó a Lavi a acostarse de nuevo y luego se dirigía a la salida, pero no sin antes avisar al pelirrojo.

-Ten cuidado.

Allen se fué dejando a Lavi acostado en cama, se quedó esperando unos segundos, y cuando se aseguró de que no volvería, se levantó de la cama y salió de la enfermería directo a su habitación, tratando de que nadie le viera.

Todavía estaba por los pasillos de la Sede cuando sintió de nuevo un punzada de dolor en la cabeza, parecía que le estaban taladrando el cerebro, y en un segundo volvió a quedar inconsciente callendo al suelo. No llegó a golpearse contra el frio suelo ya que antes de caer apareció Tyki a tiempo para sugetarle, le cargó en brazos y con cuidado de que nadie le viera llevó a Lavi hasta su cuarto y allí le acostó con cuidado.

"¿Esto ya le pasaba antes? Él no me dirá nada, si quiero saber que le pasa tendré que averiguar cuando le ocurrió. Lavi aguanta por favor."

Tyki pudo escuchar como alguien abría la puerta, no podía dejar que nadie más le viera, así que se marchó de allí sin ser visto. Decidió que tendría que averiguar algo sobre el pasado de su conejito, estaba decidido a ayudarle él mismo.

"_A medida que nos hacemos mayores vamos olvidando cosas de nuestro pasado, olvidamos que cuando apenas somos unos bebés no conocemos más allá de la protección de nuestros padres. Solo sabemos lo que ellos quieren que sepamos guárdando cualquier mal en la protección que nos brinda esa ignorancia. ¿Pero que pasa cuando no podemos olvidar todo aquello que pasa en nuestra vida?. ¿Qué pasa cuando no tenemos esa ignorancía que nos sume en la felicidad?. ¿Qué pasa cuando conoces la auténtica verdad de la peor manera posible?._

**Continuará.**

_Luna: PERDOOOOOOOOON u.u Este capítulo no iba a ser así en un principio pero terminé haciendo muchos cambios de lo escrito en mi libreta a pasarlo al ordena xD. Al final salió este... y bueno no es como lo quería pero no había manera de que quedara mejor._

_**Inner: ¿¿A esto le llamas quedar mejor??_

_Luna: Ya al final resulta que la mayoría de lo que tenía puesto para este capitulo viene en el siguiente u.u así que a lo mejor este queda..._

_**Inner: ¿¿Horrible??_

_Luna: ¬¬ No era eso lo que iba a decir ¬¬. Lo que quería decir es que no tiene tanta información como esperaba jaja no hay tantas respuestas u.u_

_**Inner: ¿Y que? Ya las responderás ... total ¿Cuanto le queda al fic? Si no es en este capi, sera en el siguiente_

_Luna: ¬¬ Solo sabes empeorar las cosas... Tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capi asi que a dejarme reviews pa que me animen a no quitarla del capitulo xDDD.... REVIEWS???_


	9. Dividido

_Luna: Wiii benditas vacaciones jijiji_

_**Inner: De que te ríes?? Deja de vagear y ponte a escribir que tienes mucho que hacer ¬¬_

_Luna: Y si no quiero?_

_**Inner: Te mueres ¬¬_

_Luna: Ok, ok ya voy. Espero que os guste este capitulo xD en el que por cierto vuelven los Flashbacks xDD Jajaja lo siento por los que odiais que los haya jeje a mi me encanta eso de poner flashbacks xD. ----Activado Flasback Powerrrrr----_

_**Inner: LOCAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... Ya no se como decirtelo más claro ¬¬ ... Ains..._

_Luna: Ni caso, ni caso n.n. Pido disculpas por el retraso... ya digo, cosas que pasan... Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo, muchas gracias por tener paciencia y seguir leyendo =3._

_A leeeeeeeeer._

_**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura._

**CAPÍTULO 8 – Dividido.**

Lavi iba despertando poco a poco y se dió cuenta de que estaba tendido en la cama de su habitación en vez de estar en la enfermería.

"Que raro... juraría que me desmayé en el pasillo... Lo normal habría sido que me llevaran de vuelta a la enfermería."

Pasó la mirada por la habitación y pudo ver que a un lado de esta, sentado en una silla, leyendo, se encontraba su maestro, Bookman, quien al verle despierto dejó a un lado su lectura para acercarse a Lavi.

-Lavi dime la verdad... ¿Está volviendo?

Lavi no se sorprendió por la pregunta, de alguna manera ya se la esperaba.

-Si.

-Esta bien. Descansa, cuando estes mejor... nos iremos.

-Pero...

-Lavi, si el dolor esta volviendo, debemos irnos. Tu... no eres como ellos.

Lavi trató de decir algo, quería impedir eso, no quería marcharse, no después de haber estado con Tyki, pero no era capaz de decir nada, las palabras no salían como si inconscientemente supiera que todo debía llegar a su fin. Sus amigos, sus sentimientos... sentimientos que nunca debía haber tenido.

Cuando Bookman le dejó solo llevó su mano hasta su parche, ahí residía su mayor secreto, ese que ahora le hacía abandonarlo todo.

Intentó incorporarse pero era totalmente incapaz, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo un dolor intenso le perforaba la cabeza. Resignado terminó por ceder de nuevo al sueño.

-Es como... aquella vez...- Y diciendo esto se quedó dormido.

-Nee Tyki... ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Tu haz lo que te he pedido... yo me ocuparé del resto.

_///Sueño de Lavi/// – Flashback._

_Aquel día amanecía con el cielo despejado, ni una nube que tapara el sol, aun que eso no impedía que fuera un día frío. Un pequeño pelirrojo de enormes ojos correteaba por el jardín trasero de una casita ubicada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo._

_-Mamiiiiiii mida eto- Gritaba el pequeño de tan solo 3 años mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa con las manitas cerradas para que eso no se escapara. -¡Mami mida! Mida que bonita._

_El pequeño se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del pequeño salón, estiró sus manitas y lentamente las fue separando dejando salir una pequeña mariposa, que al verse libre de las manos del pequeño comenzó a volar libre por la estancia._

_-¿A que ez bonita mami?- El pelirrojo sonreia ampliamente._

_-No tanto como tu n.n- La mujer cojió al pequeño en brazos. -Mi niño es más lindo que las mariposas._

_-Ya... ezo mientraz no nazca hemanito...- Su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una cara más triste._

_La mujer sentó al pequeño a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura mientras que la otra mano la dejaba apoyada en su vientre._

_-Cielo ¿Por qué crees que cuando nazca el bebe dejarás de ser lindo?_

_-Porque el zerá un bebe y los bebez son lindoz... máz que yo._

_-No digas eso n.n tu siempre serás lindo. Aun que te hagas mayor siempre serás mi lindo niño._

_-Zoy un bicho dado- Soltó el pequeño haciendo que la mujer soltara una pequeña risita._

_-Jaja eres mi lindo bichito._

_La mujer volvió a coger al pelirrojo en brazos y acercó su rostro al de su pequeño._

_-¿Quién es el bicho raro más lindo?_

_-Yooooooooo- El pequeño volvió a sonreir alegremente._

_La mujer volvió a dejar al pequeño en el suelo y sonreía alegre mientras veía como este volvía al pequeño jardín correteando por todas partes._

_----------------- ---------------- ---------------_

_Ya empezaba a caer la noche en el pueblo y el pequeño, ahora más tranquilo, estaba de pie a las puertas de su casa esperando la hora de cenar._

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiii- Gritó el niño de repente al ver que su padre llegaba a casa antes de la hora de cenar._

_El pequeño fue corriendo junto a su padre mientras le llamaba alegremente. Éste saludo a su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando llegó a su lado le cogió en brazos en un intento por que el pequeño se quedase quieto un rato... callarle era otra historia._

_-Papi, papi hoy cogí una madipoza con laz manoz jaja eda muy bonita... pedo zalió volando y no te la podé enzeñad... ¡Ya zé! Mañana cogeré otda pada tí._

_-Jaja pero se la has enseñado a mamá ¿verdad?_

_-Ziiiiiiii ^^ dijo que eda muy bonita, como yo._

_-Seguro que lo era. Venga vamos a cenar._

_El hombre dejó a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo para que pudiera prepararse antes de cenar. Y veía contento como su pequeño hijo era feliz sin dejarse llevar por el terror que le acompañaba._

_La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, pero llegado el momento de acostarse el pequeño pelirrojo no aparecía por ninguna parte. Sus padres le estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo hasta que pensaron que quizá el pequeño no se encontraba en la casa y salieron a fuera a buscarle._

_Por fin pudieron encontrarle al lado del río que atravesaba el pueblo. Se encontraba de rodillas en el bordillo mirando su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas. Se acercaron despacio y se sentaron al lado de su pequeño._

_-Cielo... ¿te pasa algo?- Su madre le acariciaba la cabeza intentando consolar al pequeño que no podía evitar las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. -Nos tenías preocupados._

_-Es muy tarde ya... pensamos que te había pasado algo malo.- Ahora era su padre quien intentaba calmar al pequeño dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_El niño apartó la mirada de su propio reflejo el cual veía de manera borrosa por todas las lagrimas que estaba dejando escapar._

_-Lo—lo ziento. No quedía preocupadoz.- El pequeño se abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. -Me... me duele la cabeza mami... me duele mucho._

_-Volvamos a casa, si te quedas aquí te resfriarás y te pondrás malito._

_-Zi._

_El padre cojió al niño en brazos y mientras este se iba quedando dormido lentamente volvieron a casa para acostar al pequeño, deseando que al día siguiente, cuando éste despertara, todo hubiese sido un mal sueño y que todos sus males nunca hubieran existido._

_Desde que su pequeño ángel pelirrojo había aprendido a andar siempre estaba correteando de un lado a otro pero al poco tiempo empezaba a sentir terribles dolores de cabeza, dejandole inconsciente durante días enteros. Siempre habían pensado que algo terrible le pasaba al pequeño pero nunca había pasado nada más serio. Además estaban sus ojos... esos ojos verdes que eran su maldición desde que nació. Esos ojos eran el motivo de que tuvieran que vivir a las afueras del pueblo, lejos de la gente, pues decían que estaba maldito y que todos sufrirían a causa de esos terribles ojos._

_No había problema con ellos, solo daban terror. El izquierdo brillaba como la esmeralda más hermosa, verde, siempre reluciente y llena de vida... pero el derecho era más oscuro un verde apagado y profundo, lleno de... muerte, el ojo al que siempre se llevaba las manos cuando le dolía la cabeza._

_Ese dolor era su maldición._

_Cuando el pequeño se despertó a la mañana siguiente todo estaba en silencio, un terrible silencio que le hacía sentirse aterrorizado. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse con su madre preparando el desayuno. Buscó por toda la casa pero no había nadie._

_-¡¡Mami!! ... ¡¡Papi!! ... Donde eztáiz._

_El pequeño salió de la casa con la vana esperanza de que sus padres se encontraran fuera, se preocupo mucho cuando pudo ver como el pueblo que estaba a lo lejos había sido completamente arrasado. Se podían oir algunos gritos y todo estaba destruido, algunas casas aun se resistían a caer presa del fuego pero pronto terminaron por derrumbarse._

_El pequeño, preocupado por sus padres, corrió de camino al pueblo. Sabía que nadie allí le ayudaría, sabía que en el pueblo nadie le quería, le aborrecían por ser un maldito bicho raro, pero en ese momento no le importaba más que encontrar a sus padres._

_-¡¡Mami!! ... ¡¡Papi!! ... ¿Eztáiz aquí?_

_Hubo un momento en el que el pequeño pelirrojo llegó a una casa de las tantas que se habían derrumbado, lo que parecía una pequeña farmacia, y sus ojitos se abrieron al ver aquello que tanto había temido. Sus padres se encontraban tirados en el suelo bajo algunos escombros, heridos... muertos._

_El pequeño se acercó a ellos aun sin ser totalmente consciente de que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era si no una mala pesadilla. Quería despertar y ver a su madre haciendole el desayuno como siempre mientras el se sentaba y le decía a su madre distintos nombres para su hermanito, aquel que ya nunca conocería._

_Cuando estuvo junto a sus padres el pequeño colocó una de sus manitas en la cabeza de su madre mientras grandes lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro sin tregua._

_-Ma—mami...- Luego se giro a ver a su padre y colocó su otra mano sobre este. -Pa—papi..._

_Las pocas personas que habían sobrevivido a la devastación se acercaron al niño y mirándole con recelo uno de ellos le habló antes de marcharse de allí para no volver._

_-Tú solo traes muerte y dolor a aquellos que te quieren._

_El pobre niño ya no veía nada a su alrededor, las lagrimas le nublaban completamente la vista y mientras se quedaba el solo en el pueblo, junto a los cadáveres de sus padres no pudo hacer nada más que gritar. Estuvo gritando hasta que un nuevo dolor de cabeza le empezó a nublar la mente haciendole caer inconsciente._

_Fin del Flashback._

Lavi se despertó sobresaltado, se llevó la mano a la cara, secándose el sudor que caía por su frente y respiraba con dificultad. Se levantó un poco quedando recostado en la cama aun que no se quedó ahí mucho tiempo.

En cuanto pudo respirar con normalidad se levantó y salió de la habitación. Pensó en dirigirse a la biblioteca pero la idea fué descartada rapidamente al adivinar que Bookman se encontraría allí. Fue subiendo las escaleras y decidió quedarse en la terraza de la Sede.

Llovía pero en ese momento era lo que menos le preocupaba, se acercó a la barandilla y apoyando los codos cerró los ojos sientiendo tranqulamente como la lluvía caía por su cara.

"¿Por qué he tenido que soñar con ese día... mierda... como desearía poder olvidarlo"

Lavi se dió la vuelta y se quedó de frente a la puerta que llevaba de nuevo al interior de la Sede, apoyó sus manos en la barandilla e impulsándose un poco se sentó encima. Volvió a mirar al cielo, estaba completamente negro, no por que fuera de noche, si no por todas las nubes que había. Llovía sin parar e incluso caía algun que otro rayo, había tormentas cercanas.

Lavi se llevó una mano a su parche y lentamente se lo quitó aun que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó así un tiempo, realmente estaba tranquilo y relajado, ese tiempo le senataba bien, como si la lluvia se llevara todos sus males y le ayudara a mantenerse con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada.

-¡¡Lavi!!

Alguien le llamó y le quitó de golpe toda esa tranquilidad que había sentido, se sobresaltó y una mano se le resbaló de la barandilla donde estaba sentado, por suerte pudo sujetarse con la otra mano y no caerse abajo.

-A—Allen... que ... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Yo? Más bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pensaba que estabas en cama, descansando.

-Amm si etto... lo estaba... pero decidí salir a dar un paseo jeje n.n

En ese momento Allen se dió cuenta de que Lavi no llevaba su parche y se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Etto... La—Lavi tu parche...

Lavi se llevó la mano rapidamente a tapar su ojo derecho, ni se acordaba de que se lo había quitado. Se había confiado demasiado. Allen no podía evitar mirarle a esa parte de la cara y casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a Lavi. Éste trató de alejarse para que Allen no llegara a su lado pero en un pequeño descuido se resbaló cayendo al vacío.

-¡¡Lavi!!

Allen solo pudo reaccionar corriendo hacia la barandilla intentando llegar a tiempo para coger a Lavi pero no llegó a tiempo y solo pudo ver como Lavi caía sin opciones de salvarse. Lavi por su parte no podía hacer nada más que ver como se iba alejando de la imagen de Allen en la terraza. Podía sentir como el viento azotaba su cuerpo mientras caía, irremediablemente se acercaba a su final, el suelo se encontraba cada vez más cerca e inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando el inevitable golpe.

Faltando solo unos metros entre su cuerpo y el mojado suelo algo le detuvo, alguien le agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos impidiendo la caída que irremediablemente le mataría. Cuando se sintió a salvo del golpe abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las doradas orbes de Tyki y a pesar de lo que había estado a punto de suceder Lavi sonreía.

-Siempre apareces en el mejor momento Tyki.

Tyki no decía nada, solo le miraba con la cara seria. Con cuidado le dejó en el suelo y le besó. Le besó con todo lo que tenía, en ese momento no quería pararse a pensar en que tenía que contenerse, solo quería sentir los besos de Lavi, besos que no tardaron en llegar.

Cuando se separaron Tyki seguía con la mirada seria.

-Lavi... porque no me dijiste nada.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su ojo derecho con delicadeza.

Lavi apartó la mano de Tyki y se separó un poco de él mientras volvía a colocarse el parche que en todo momento había guardado.

-Yo no... no quería que lo vieras... no quería que nadie lo viera.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te da miedo?

-¿Mi—miedo? Tu nunca podrías darme miedo Lavi, eres mi lindo conejito, no hay nada en tí que no me de ganas de comerte.

Lavi se sonrojó al instante por el comentario del noé aun que solo consiguió decir algo que solo le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No me llames conejito ¬¬

Dicho esto, Lavi volvió a entrar en la Sede y aun que no podía ver a Tyki, sabía que estaba con el. Fue a darse un baño, luego se fue a cenar mientras molestaba un rato a Yuu y mas tarde se marchó de nuevo a su habitación donde por fin dormiría por que sí y no por estar inconsciente. Parecía que los dolores desaparecían y eso le hacía feliz. No tendría que irse... al menos no por ahora.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

-Road ¿Has vuelto a llevarte a Lero sin permiso?- El Conde Milenario estaba como siempre en su mecedora mientras "charlaba" con Road.

-Solo he ido a jugar un rato con el, pero no te importa ¿no?

-Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar Road pero tienes que aprender a pedirme permiso para llevartelo.

-Esta bieeeeeen n.n- La chica sonreía como si no le estuvieran regañando a ella. -¿Me llamaste solo para eso Principe?

-No mi querida Road. Quiero que traigas de vuelta a Tyki y que te encargues tu del exorcista pelirrojo.

-¿El Bookman Jr.? Jooo yo quiero ir a por Allen.

-Jujuju ya habrá tiempo para ir a por Walker, antes quiero acabar con sus amigos y nada mejor que matar al aprendiz de bookman.

-Esta bien Principe ^^ Así podré tomarme mi revancha con el jiji n.n

"_Un secreto que se esconde para no herir a los demás, o más bien para no herirse a uno mismo. Todas las mentiras se centran en ocultar la gran verdad que se esconde en nuestro verdadero yo. No hay nadie en el mundo que se muestre tal y como es. Todos somos hipocritas aun que sea inconscientemente no pensamos más que en nosotros mismos y nos gusta creer que nuestras mentiras se hacen realidad. Pero la mentira mas grande es la que termina dominandonos a nosotros y perdemos el control."_

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Buffff como me ha costado hacer este capitulo... No se... quiza me ha quedado un tanto tragico xD Pero bueno. Bufff aquí esta POR FIN termine el capitulo. Me ha costado mucho mas de lo que pensaba en un principio._

_**Inner: ¿Que es lo que veo? ... ¿Te estas rindiendo? Jajaja_

_Luna: No digas tonterías!! Yo jamas me rendiré. Aun asi hay algo que tengo que decir!! Y es que este fic poco a poco va llegando a su final n.n Y aun que me entristece por un lado [Le he cojido cariño a este fic xD] por otro lado me hace feliz el conseguir hacer una historia larga ^^_

_**Inner: Si tu que solo escribias OneShots y mira esto jaja_

_Luna: Siii bueno jaja os doy las gracias adelantadas por los reviews =3. Y os pido por favor que os vayais preparando para lo que va a venir. Tengo claro como va a seguir y aun que no estoy segura de cuantos capitulos le quedan al fic esto se esta acabando._

_Una pregunta que dejo en el aire... ya me respondereis cuando podais xDDDD [Yo es que soy así de adelantada xDD] Estoy con la duda de escribirle epilogo o no... id leyendo y ya me contareis si lo quereis o no._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	10. Sueños

_Luna: Y ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo._

_**Inner: Otro de los tantos ¬¬_

_Luna: Si, si ... bueno no hay mucho que contar, solo que el titulo de este capitulo hace referencia a Road y no a los sueños en si xD. Bueno os dejo tranquilitos para que podáis leerlo ^^ Espero que os guste._

_A leeeeeeeeeeeer._

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Sueños.**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la Sede de la Congregación de la Sombra. Un día como todos en realidad, ya que era de lo más normal. Algunos exorcistas se dirigían a sus misiones mientras que otros regresaban.

Uno de los grupos que partían a una nueva misión era el formado por Allen Walker, Lavi y el malhumorado espadachín Yuu Kanda.

Debían partir hacia Kiev, capital de Ucrania y aun que era un viaje largo, para suerte de dos de los exorcistas se pasó rápido aun a pesar de haber tenido que soportar las bromas de cierto pelirrojo que viajaba con ellos.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue dirigirse al hotel en el que Komui se había encargado ya de reservarles habitación. 2 habitaciones a petición de los propios exorcistas, una la compartirían Allen y Kanda mientras que Lavi se quedaba con la habitación restante.

-Que tarde hemos llegado... será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, yo tengo sueño- Hablaba entre bostezos el albino.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza y decidieron irse directamente a su dormitorio.

-Recordad que tenemos habitaciones contiguas ¬¬ ni se os ocurra despertarme con vuestros jueguecitos nocturnos xD.

-¡Solo vamos a dormir!

-Ya, claro.

El albino se puso rojo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y habría sonado creible si no fuera por que Kanda le cojió de la cintura mientras le daba su respuesta al pelirrojo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Allen ya no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más pues rapidamente Kanda le había hecho entrar en la habitación dejando a Lavi solo en medio del pasillo.

No pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita cuando, nada más Kanda había cerrado la puerta, había empezado a escuchar pequeños gemidos procedentes de Allen.

"Estos dos no pierden el tiempo jeje n.n"

Lavi por su parte decidió ir a cenar algo antes de dormir. No era tan tarde como para tener prisa, aun que si bien era cierto que el viaje había sido agotador. Cenaría algo, iría a su habitación y luego ya vería si se ponía a dormir o si dedicaba su tiempo a los otros asuntos que en ese momento ocupaban su mente.

Por suerte para él, no necesitaba comer tanto como Allen para sentirse satisfecho, por lo que terminó pronto de cenar. Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación sin poder evitar el detenerse un segundo a escuchar los "sonidos" que salían de la puerta de sus compañeros.

"Estos me van a dar la noche..."

Decidió dejarlos tranquilos y no molestar y se encaminó a su habitación. No se molestó en encender la luz a pesar de que ya era de noche, cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mientras se tapaba los ojos con un brazo, mientras dejaba salir un laaaaaargo suspiro para después adornar su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

"Me estoy conviertiendo en una persona bastante obvia, estoy seguro de que mi cara revela todos mis pensamientos... tendría que ser capaz de cambiar eso, aun que por alguna razón eso ya no me importa."

Lavi se acostó de una manera más cómoda y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

Tyki apareció en la habitación del pelirrojo y se acercó a el sin hacer ruido, procurando no despertarle. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó observando como dormía, tan tranquilo... su pecho subia y bajaba acorde a su respiración, se veía realmente encantador. No quería despertarle, pero tenía debilidad por ese pelirrojo, asi que, sin poder evitarlo, se fue acercando a el poco a poco, muy despacio y sin que se notara a penas, rozó sus labios en un corto y suave beso. Cuando se separó no podía creerse lo que había hecho.

"No, no debo despertarle... no debe saber que estoy aquí... pero..."

Ahí estaban las dudas de nuevo, ese "pero" fue el que le hizo besarle de nuevo, esta vez un beso más largo y siendo algo más que un simple roce.

Lavi se despertó algo sobresaltado aun que poco pudo decir pues tenía la boca ocupada por una lengua intrusa. Pero extrañamente no se negó al contacto. Reconocía esa forma de besar y sin preocuparse por nada correspondió a ese beso sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Tyki si se había extrañado al sentir como Lavi se había despertado y correspondía a sus besos, se suponía que no debía verle pero al final había caído rendido.

Tyki ya solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y todo lo que deseaba era al exorcista, oir sus gemidos y gozar del placer que este le ofrecía. Lavi por su parte no era capaz de pensar con claridad, siempre que tenía a Tyki cerca su razonamiento terminaba por los suelos y solo deseaba sentir todo lo que el noé le proporcionaba.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, los besos hablaban por ellos, y las caricias subieron de nivel cuando la ropa empezó a "desaparecer".

Cuando los dos eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo ya estaban completamente desnudos y ninguno tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás.

Tyki llevó su mano hacia la boca de Lavi, quien comenzó a lamer los dedos del moreno de una forma que solo conseguía excitar al mayor aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, mientras, Tyki se dedicaba a no dejar ni una sola parte del pelirrojo sin besar.

Después de un tiempo retiró los dedos de la boca de Lavi para llevarlos a su entrada y comenzar a introducirlos mientras los movia para, así, ir preparando al pelirrojo y cuando la espera empezaba a hacerse agonicamente larga para ambos, Tyki retiró los dedos del interior de Lavi para proceder a entrar él.

Trató de hacerlo con cuidado pero era incapaz de reprimir las ganas de poseer al joven exorcista, aun que no recibió queja alguna por parte de este pues las ansias de hacerlo eran las mismas en los dos. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro comenzaron las embestidas, mientras Lavi se movía al ritmo marcado por el mayor mientras se podían oír los gemidos de ambos.

-Aaah Ty—Tyki nos van aaaah oir.

-¿Y qué?

-Que no...- Lavi se tapó la boca con las dos manos tratando así de callar los gemidos que salían sin control.

Al final cuando ambos se vinieron, ni todas las manos del mundo habrían podido evitar que se escuchara.

Después de eso Tyki se quedó acostado al lado de Lavi, abrazandolo fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

-Nee Tyki ... ¿Por qué has venido? No tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Estaba preocupado.

-Pero ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Eso me lo has dicho ya muchas veces y no con el resultado deseado.

-¿Estas diciendo que no confías en mí?

-No, solo digo que estaba preocupado y por eso vine.

-No necesito que estés siempre protegiendome.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro.

-¡Se cuidarme solo!

Lavi no pudo evitar gritar la ultima frase, la conversación no iba como él había planeado en un principio, no había entrado en sus planes el pelearse con Tyki después de una sesión de sexo, pero era lo que estaba pasando.

Enfadado se levantó, cojió su ropa, se vistió y se marchó de la habitación dejando solo a Tyki, quien le llamaba, en vano, para que regresara.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de al lado se encontraban Allen y Kanda, quienes se habían quedado dormidos tras su sesión privada, pero hacía un rato que Allen se había despertado.

-Psst... Kanda ¿estás despierto?

-Mmmn... ... no.

Allen le dió un par de palmaditas a Kanda para terminar de despertarle.

-¿No te ha parecido oir a Lavi gritando?

-... ... A lo mejor tiene visita... dejale y duermete...

Kanda se había vuelto a quedar dormido y aun que Allen no estaba seguro del todo de que su amigo estuviese bien, decidió hacerle caso Kanda y se acomodó de nuevo a su lado para seguir durmiendo.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Mientras por las calles desiertas de Kiev paseaba un joven pelirrojo con una mueca de enfado evidente en su rostro.

-Maldito Tyki Mikk... se cree que lo sabe todo. Como si no pudiera defenderme yo solo, ni que fuera un crio de 5 años que necesita que le protejan de todo.

...

...

"Aun que ... pensandolo bien, tiene motivos para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo yo era el que le decía que estaba bien y luego siempre necesitaba que él me rescatara..."

Lavi detuvo su paseo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y se giraba para ver todo lo que había recorrido en ese corto espacio de tiempo.

"Yo creo que... debería disculparme..."

Lavi comenzó a caminar rehaciendo lo andado pero esta vez a un paso más lento, sumido en sus pensamientos. Y así fue hasta que una vocecilla interrupió su caminar.

-Buenas noches Bookman Jr. n.n ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde como para ir caminando solo por calles desiertas?

-Road... Si buscas a Allen no te pares, aquí no está.

-Nee no te enfades conmigo n.n Además a quien busco es a Tyki ... y a tí.

-... ¿A mi?

-Si. A Tyki debo llevarle de vuelta y a ti tengo que matarte.

-¿Llevartelo de vuelta? Pe—pero ¿Por qué?

-Aww que lindo te digo que tengo que matarte y tú solo te preocupas por Tyki. Verás lo que sucede es que...

-Leroooo~ Road-tama no debe dar explicaciones, está aquí para matar al exorcista, y ya le tiene aquí. Después ya buscará a Tyki.

-¿Eeeeh? Bueno... Pero si le mato rapidamente será muy aburrido. ¿Te parece que juguemos un rato Bookman Jr.? Haber si Tyki consigue llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento pero si nos ponemos a jugar volvería a ganar. Yo prefiero algo más serio.

-Como quieras.

Road hizo aparecer algunas de sus velas mientras, Lavi activaba su martillo y se preparaba para la batalla.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el hotel:

-Ya sabía yo que no tendría que haber venido. Lo he estropeado todo.

Tyki se encontraba ya vestido, sentado al borde de la cama fumando mientras le daba vueltas a lo que había sucedido con Lavi momentos antes.

-No podían haberse quedado las cosas como antes. Siempre hay algo que lo fastidia todo.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se encontraba intranquilo por lo que encendió otro cigarrillo en cuanto se le acabó el que estaba fumando anteriormente.

-¿Debería disculparme? ... Bueno, lo primero será ir a buscarle e intentar que no se enfade de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo sin Lavi no hay sexo.

Tyki salió con calma de la habitación pero toda esa tranquilidad que parecía tener no era más que una mera ilusión ya que en cuanto salió a la calle caminaba deprisa, deseoso de encontrar a su amado pelirrojo.

"No se porque ... pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Cuanto había pasado... ¿20 minutos? En solo 20 minutos practicamente ya estaba perdido. Esquivaba las velas con cierta facilidad gracias a su martillo pero parecían no acabarse nunca y el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura.

-Nee esto no está siendo divertido... ... ¡Ya sé!

-¿Se le ha ocurrido algo Lero?

-Le dejaré un regalito a Tyki jiji además se verá perfectamente que es algo de mi parte y de paso sabrá lo que quiere el Príncipe Milenario.

Road envió una ráfaga de velas que fueron esquivadas facilmente por Lavi, de lo que éste no se había dado cuenta es que ese ataque solo era una tapadera para otro golpe que si surtió el efecto deseado.

Lavi no pudo esquivar el segundo ataque y no consiguió evitar el que varias de las velas de Road terminaran clavadas en su cuerpo. Todo sucedió deprisa, tanto que lo único que pudo sentir fue un dolor agudo por cada vela clavada. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido apagado con todo su cuerpo, y fue justo en ese momento que pudo escuchar el grito de Tyki a lo lejos, como le llamaba, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora el se iría con Road y el se quedaría allí tirado a su suerte.

_POV de Lavi._

_Tengo frío... aun que no es que hiciera frío en la calle... Puedo oír las voces de Tyki y de Road pero no consigo entender lo que dicen... es como si fuera solo el eco lejano._

_Lo unico que consigo ver es el charco de sangre que se ha formado ... mi sangre, y el charco se hace cada vez más grande._

_Tengo frío... ya no oigo nada y mi visión se hace cada vez más borrosa. Puedo sentir algo de calor... alguien me está tocando la cara, aun que solo siento una suave caricia... una mano cálida. Puedo sentir tu cálido abrazo._

_-Tyki...- Trato de llamarte pero no oigo siquiera mi propia voz y no puedo saber si te llegará... te distingo entre las brumas que comienzan a llegar._

_Tengo sueño... ya no veo nada... solo oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que me acompaña siempre... aquella de la cual solo tú puedes sacarme._

_Tengo sueño y ya ni siento mi propio cuerpo..._

_-Tyki... lo siento._

_Fin del POV._

Tyki estaba desesperado, llevaba a Lavi en brazos por las calles buscando un hospital. No le importaba a donde tuviera que ir a buscarlo pero tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pudieran curar a Lavi. Hacía rato que le parecía que no respiraba y el seguía buscando un lugar donde le pudieran salvar.

-Aguanta Lavi... por favor, no pienso dejarte morir. No aquí y aun menos ahora. Solo un poco más ... aguanta.

Mientras buscaba un hospital Tyki no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que llegó a vio como Road atacaba a Lavi, se negó a volver y había dejado a Road con un mensaje para el Conde... un mensaje que le traería problemas pero en ese momento solo podía preocuparse por salvar a Lavi.

"_El ser humano siempre ha albergado un temor irracional a la oscuridad, un terror mezclado con intriga y ganas de desentrañar todo lo que oculta. Siempre nos hemos sentido atraídos por el peligro y siempre nos ha gustado romper las normas dejándonos atraer por lo prohibido, por aquello que nunca debemos hacer, sin saber que esta prohibido por ciertos motivos. Prohibido por que es peligroso pero como no... eso es lo que nos atrae y nos hace no pensar en las consecuencias."_

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Bueno pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Byeeeeeeee._

_**Inner: Esperaaaa! No piensas hacer aclaraciones del capitulo... Etto... ¿Qué haces ahí? Sal ahora mismo!!_

_Luna: *En el bunquer de debajo de la cama* Nooooo me van a matar!!_

_**Inner: Has sobrevivido hasta ahora ... por que crees que te van a matar??_

_Luna: Por lo que le hice a Lavi... me van a matar._

_**Inner: Si te matan no podrán saber lo que va a pasar... como mucho te mandaran amenazas pero si los lectores quieren saber el final no podran matarte..._

_Luna: ... ... Ya pero... esta bien saldré de aquí cuando vaya a publicar el siguiente... pero prefiero escribirlo desde el bunquer... solo por... ... precaucion. Hasta el proximo capitulo!!_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	11. Traidor

_Luna: Bueeeeeno habeis sido muy comprensivos conmigo por lo escrito en el capi anterior MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_**Inner: Por que no te matarían... ains otra vez sera u.u_

_Luna: Tengo algo que decir, y es que me da la sensacion de que la calidad del fic ha ido decreciendo a medida que ha ido avanzando... a lo mejor son sensaciones mias y no es verdad pero bueno... a lo mejor a partir de ahora tardo algo mas en actualizar ya que no me gustaria subir nuevos capitulos que crea que no estan a la altura._

_**Inner: ¿Como quieres que te diga que eres demasiado exigente contigo misma?_

_Luna: Es el primer fic que escribo que no es un OneShot y quiero que salga bien ¬¬ no me puedes recriminar el que quiera que a la gente le guste..._

_**Inner: ¿Acaso alguien aparte de mi te ha dicho que no le gusta????_

_Luna: ... Etto... pues creo que no._

_**Inner: Pues ya esta!!_

_Luna: Chiii, chi... bueno pues na despues de este breve discurso os dejo que leais ya el capitulo =3._

_A leeeeeeeer._

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**CAPÍTULO 10 – Traidor**

_POV de Lavi_

"_Se dice que cuando una persona está a punto de morir rememora toda su vida. Yo siempre he recordado hasta el más pequeño detalle de toda mi vida... ¿Qué se supone que iba a rememorar? Cuando estaba a punto de morir, cuando podía oir la llamada de la muerte yo solo pude pensar en una cosa: Tyki._

_Desde el momento en el que las velas de Road se clavaron en mi cuerpo yo solo podía pensar en él. En el día en el que le conocí con Allen y Kuro-chan en el tren, en el día en el que me enfrenté a él en Edo, en el momento en que el noé de su interior despertó en el arca... Los malos encuentros, pero tambien me vino a la mente aquella noche en la que se había convertido en el dueño de mi vida... se supone que debía ser él quien me matara. El encuentro en el parque, el despertar en su habitación, el haber tenido aquella noche con él... cuando me dijo que me quería y cuando yo mismo se lo dije."_

_-Te quiero- Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza._

"_Lo... lo último que recuerdo antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad es su abrazo y... ¿lágrimas.? No tenía ni idea de que los noé lloraran, ni siquiera puedo saber si llegó a escuchar mis disculpas._

_Quiero verle, necesito tocarle, anhelo sus besos, el poder sentir de nuevo esas caricias que me enloquecen y me nublan la mente. Necesito saber que no se ha ido, saber que no me ha abandonado y decirle otra vez que le quiero... oírselo decir a él."_

_-He tomado una decisión... me voy, quiero volver, salir de esta oscuridad._

_-No puedes volver a la luz.- Una voz hace su presencia desde la nada, esa voz con la que he estado hablando desde que llegué aquí. -No puedes y lo sabes._

_-Ya te he explicado mis razones- Trato de convencerle de que me deje volver._

_-¿Ese amor del que hablas?_

_Asiento con la cabeza, esto empieza a frustrarme, a cada momento que pasa me siento peor, nervioso, solo deseo volver con Tyki... ¿Es que no basta?_

_-Están mis amigos y mi familia ¿No te llega eso para dejarme marchar?_

_-No._

_Su respuesta fue tajante y la dió tan rápido que mis esperanzas empezaron a desaparecer. Bajo la mirada, aun en contra de mi voluntad estoy empezando a resignarme y a aceptarlo._

_-¿De verdad eres aprendiz de Bookman?_

_Asiento con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de la oscuridad donde, en teoría, debía estar el suelo._

_-¿Qué clase de maestro tienes? Yo pensaba que los Bookman no tenían amigos y que por nada del mundo se enamoraban pues no tienen corazón._

_Abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada, aun que no tenía a quien mirar, eso me había pillado por sorpresa y no sabía que contestarle pues tenía razón en sus palabras, pero aceptar eso significaba rendirse y no volver nunca a la luz. Aunque me quedaban pocas esperanzas de regresar no iba a dejar que me las quitara._

_-Debes saber que tu silencio se interpreta como una afirmación y si es así has dejado de tener motivos para volver._

_-¡No espera! Debes dejarme volver... Eso que has dicho es cierto pero yo..._

_-Has roto las normas- Esa voz terminó la frase como si mis pensamientos fueran totalmente visibles._

_Bajé la mirada de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Todo lo que Bookman me había enseñado no había servido para nada. Quizá la voz tenga razón... quizá deba quedarme aquí._

_Fin del POV_

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

1:07 de la madrugada del 17 de Noviembre del 18xx. Kiev (Capital de Ucrania)

Allen y Kanda se encontraban en la sala de espera de uno de los hospitales de la ciudad. Estaban despiertos, preocupados y enfadados. Allen era el que más preocupado se encontraba aún no había asimilado lo sucedido. Kanda por su parte estaba enfadado por no haber podido dormir tranquilo. Primero le había despertado Allen por que creía haber oído gritar a Lavi y luego había llegado Tyki para despertarle de nuevo y decirles que Lavi se encontraba ingresado de gravedad en ese hospital donde no parecían existir pues nadie les decía si Lavi se recuperaría o si debían ir llamando a la Sede para preparar el funeral.

Kanda mantenía su enfado, ocultando así su preocupación, mientras maldecía sentado en la sala de espera. Allen por su parte abordaba a cualquier médico o enfermera que pasara delante de él para preguntarle por el estado de Lavi sin mucha suerte ya que nadie le decía nada. Solo alegaban que hablarían con los familiares.

-Kanda ... dicen que solo hablarán con sus familiares...

-Pues la llevan buena... como no llamemos a Komui para que haga algo...

-A lo mejor envía aquí a Bookman.

-Tsk... ese Usagi solo sabe dar problemas... iré a llamar.

-Vale.

Kanda se levantó y salió de la sala de espera con la esperanza de encontrar algún teléfono para llamar a la Sede y dar la noticia.

Allen seguía a Kanda con la mirada hasta que éste se perdió por el pasillo tras dejar la sala y eso fué lo último que consiguió distinguir ya que rapidamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Intentaba detenerlas pero no era capaz, agradecía el hecho de que fuera Kanda quien llamara pues hacía rato que a el se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y sabía que no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra al teléfono.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Kanda regresara. Cuando Allen le vió llegar a lo lejos comenzó a secarse las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa lo más rápido que pudo, aun que el nudo de su garganta no le abandonaba.

-Ya... ¿ya has llamado?

-Si...

-¿Qu—Qué te han dicho?

-Komui me ha dicho que llamará al hospital para trasladar a Lavi a un centro especializado que es colaborador de la Congregación y Bookman vendrá enseguida.

-Vale...

Allen empezaba a perder su batalla contra el sueño, se encontraba cansado y el haber estado llorando no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Kanda se sentó a su lado y el albino aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y dormir un poco.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

_POV de Lavi_

_Me pregunto cuanto tiempo hace ya que estoy aquí... Es imposible notar el paso del tiempo en este lugar. Me he quedado completamente solo y me siento completamente extraño... es como si, a medida que van pasando las horas... días quizá, fuera olvidando todo lo que tenía antes de venir. Cada vez me cuesta más acordarme de como era mi vida antes de llegar._

_-Yo... yo no quiero olvidar._

_-Siempre has deseado hacerlo._

_-¡Pero no esto! No quiero olvidar a mis amigos... ni a Tyki._

_-No tienes derecho a escoger._

_..._

_..._

_-¿Por qué siempre le separas del resto?_

_-¿Qué?- No comprendo a que se refiere._

_-Ese Tyki. Siempre hablas de amigos, familia y Tyki. ¿Es que él no es amigo o familia?_

_No puedo evitar un gesto de extrañeza... la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de eso... pero tiene razón, siempre le he mantenido al margen._

_-No. No es ni amigo ni familia... el era mi enemigo pero se ha convertido en la persona que más amo. Por eso no quiero olvidarle._

_-La única forma que tienes de no olvidarle es volver y tú no puedes volver._

_No puedo responderle y a medida que va pasando el tiempo voy olvidando... olvido todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he visto a lo largo de mis 18 años de vida, todas las guerras y toda la muerte que me ha acompañado allí donde he estado... Olvido a Allen, a Lenalee, a Kuro-chan, a Yuu... a todos los compañeros que me hicieron conocer la amistad... Olvido a Tyki y la manera en la que me enseñó a amar._

_Fin del POV_

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Agónicamente lento, así era como pasaba el tiempo para el joven albino que, junto con Kanda, esperaba en los pasillos del pequeño hospital a donde habían trasladado a Lavi, mientrasque dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo se encontraban Bookman, Komui (Que con tal de escaquearse del trabajo había decidido acompañar al anciano) y dos enfermeras que habían entrado hacía tan solo unos minutos a la habitación.

Allen aprovechaba cada ocasión en la que alguien entraba o salía para "disimuladamente" hechar un vistazo al interior y buscar a su amigo para ver como estaba. Kanda ya le había pillado unas cuantas veces y le había advertido que tratara de ser mas discreto o los hecharían de allí.

-Si nos dijeran que es lo que pasa ahí dentro no tendría que mirar.

-Tsk, ya nos lo dirá Komui cuando salga.

-Pero llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro... ¿Y si ha pasado algo malo?

-No digas tonterías Moyashi, no llevan más de media hora.

-Pues a mi ya me parece una eternidad.

Aún tuvieron que esperar unas horas antes de que Komui y Bookman salieran de la habitación de Lavi. Sus caras no invitaban al optimismo pues aunque Bookman estaba igual de serio que siempre a Komui se le veía realmente preocupado. Kanda se separó de la pared donde estaba apoyado para acercarse un poco a ellos mientras que Allen ya se encontraba acosándolos con sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿No... no se va a...?- No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, le daba miedo el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo puediera morir.

Bookman no se detuvo a responderle, siguó caminando hasta la salida del hospital, por lo que fue Komui el que tuvo que responder.

-No está bien... Lavi... está en coma.

Tanto Allen como Kanda no se podían creer lo que habían oído.

-¿Podemos verle?

-Claro

Komui se apartó de la puerta para dejarles paso a los dos exorcistas. Allen y Kanda entraron en la pequeña habitación cerrando las puertas tras ellos. Cuando avanzaron un poco se dieron cuenta de lo dificil que era el ver aquello.

Lavi se encontraba acostado en una pequeña cama, con todo el torso vendado y estaba lleno de tubos por todas partes y rodeado de máquinas que indicaban su estado. Estaba pálido, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre.

Kanda se quedó observando desde la puerta, apoyado en ésta. Allen por su parte tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para acercarse al pelirrojo, se sentó al lado de la cama y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Kanda al oírle llorar se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás.

-No te tortures tanto... Ya estaba avisado de que algo así podría pasar. Tú no podías evitarlo.

-¿Estas diciendo que esto ha sido culpa de Tyki?

-¿Acaso tú no lo piensas?

-Kanda, Tyki... ama a Lavi. Puede que sea nuestro enemigo pero...

-Un noé siempre es un noé. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Tyki fue quien le salvó y nos despertó.

-¿A esto le llamas tu salvar?- Dice mientras señala a Lavi -También desapareció y le abandonó.

Allen ya no respondió. No estaba de acuerdo con Kanda pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una discusión, y no pensaba admitir delante de Kanda que se moría de ganas de saber lo que había sucedido, y mucho menos le contaría que pensaba buscar a Tyki para preguntárselo y traerle junto a Lavi. Si de verdad le quería debía estar con él en esos momentos.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

_POV de Lavi_

_Nada... ya no hay nada. No recuerdo ni mi nombre, ni... nada. Ni siquiera sé por que estoy aquí. ¿Estoy muerto? Pero no, eso no puede ser... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? y... ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Ya no deseas volver?- Puedo oír una voz que procede de la nada._

_-¿Volver?- No sé a que se refiere -¿Volver a dónde?_

_-¿No recuerdas nada?_

_-No..._

_-Ven conmigo, tienes que venir hacia aquí._

_-Y ... ¿Dónde es ahí? ... Si todo está igual de oscuro._

_-Sigue de frente, siempre adelante. Has de venir y permanecer aquí._

_Me lo pienso durante unos segundos, si no estoy muerto, lo estaré si voy a donde quiera que vaya, sobre todo si me dice que tengo que permanecer allí. Pero no puedo recordar nada... mi mente sigue en blanco. No sé si hay gente esperandome en la ... ¿vida? Ya ni sé como llamarlo._

_Sin terminar de decidirme comienzo a caminar de frente como me dijo la voz. Ni siquiera sé si debo hacerle caso a una voz... ¿No se supone que si oyes voces estas loco? Estoy caminando pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraño, como si estuviera dejando demasiadas cosas atrás. Algo me dice que no debo continuar pero sin saber el por que sigo adelante._

_Fin del POV_

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que Komui había intentado persuadirles en varias ocasiones tanto Allen como Kanda habían dormido los dos junto a Lavi en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había mejorado en absoluto aun que por suerte tampoco había empeorado.

Kanda comenzó a despertarse lentamente pero se sobresaltó al ver que Allen no se encontraba en la habitación.

"A lo mejor ha ido al baño"

Pensando eso decidió esperar un rato a que volviera pero fue pasando el tiempo y Allen no aparecía. Se levantó y decidió hacer el camino hacia el baño para ver si lo encontraba.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Allen ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando con Kanda se encontraba en la calle. Más concretamente en el lugar de los hechos, o eso pensó al ver aún los restos de la batalla pues aun que ya habían pasado algunos días desde el ataque de Road, ni la nieve había conseguido tapar toda la sangre que había dejado Lavi en el suelo.

"No sé por que habré venido aquí... no tengo idea de como encontrarle."

Allen seguía caminando y no se detuvo hasta que se golpeó contra algo... un algo que resultó ser una farola cercana.

-Auuuuch ... eso me ha dolido.

-Vaya golpe que te has dado...

Allen se sorprendió al oír que alguien le hablaba pero más se sorprendió cuando vió quien era. Tyki le cogió y le ayudó a levantarse. Allen estuvo por protestar y prepararse para luchar si se daba el caso pero solo necesitó hecharle un vistazo al noé para desistir.

-Tyki que... ¿Qué a pasado?. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí? Eres tú el que está aquí solo con el enemigo. ¿Es que no has aprendido la lección con lo que le sucedió a Lavi?

-No me harás daño, lo sé.

-No lo sabes todo.

-Sé que amas a Lavi... ¿O estoy equivocado?

...

...

-No. No lo estás. Yo... le amo más que nada en este mundo.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí en vez de estar con él? Te necesita.

-Si estoy con él morirá.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si le quieres vé con él, que importa lo demás.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Si

-Eres un chico extraño Allen Walker.

Tras decir eso Tyki se marchó de allí dejando solo a Allen quien decidió volver al hospital, ver como estaba Lavi e intentar que Kanda no se enfadara mucho por haberse marchado sin avisar.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Allen llegó de vuelta al hospital no tardó en encontrarse con Kanda quien se disponía a salir a buscarle.

-Moyashi ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

-Me llamo Allen y solo he salido a dar un paseo.

-¿Y no podías haber avisado?

-Yo... lo siento, pero no ha pasado nada.

-Está bien.

-¿Has dejado solo a Lavi?

-Tsk... no. Tyki ha venido y está con él. Será mejor dejarles a solas.

-Si... pero ¿qué pasará si vienen Komui o Bookman?

-No pasará nada. Podrá arreglarselas solo.

-Vale.

Allen y Kanda salieron del hospital para dejarle a Tyki en la mayor intimidad posible.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación del hospital.

Tyki estaba de pie a un lado de la cama. Solo le miraba, solo eso, ya que era suficiente como para hacerle sentir mal, suficiente para hacerle sentir culpable.

Lentamente acercó una mano a su cabeza y empezó a acariciarle sus pelirrojos cabellos, mientras que la otra mano apretaba fuertemente la de Lavi.

-Lavi... lo siento. Por favor vuelve a mi lado.

Mientras hablaba no era consciente de que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Lavi, como si él mismo tratara de despertarle. Cogerle y traerle de vuelta.

Se acercó aun más a él y le dió un pequeño y dulce beso. Un beso, que en ningún momento le fué devuelto.

-Lavi no me dejes.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

_POV de Lavi_

_Voy caminando en silencio pues ya no he vuelto a escuchar esa voz que me dice que vaya hacia ella. Camino hacia la nada hasta que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, puedo ver una luz a lo lejos y es entonces cuando se vuelve a hacer presente._

_-Debes tocar la luz, unirte a ella._

_-¿Qué pasará cuando lo haga?_

_-Obtendrás la paz y la felicidad que tanto deseabas._

_-... Pero ¿a que precio?. Ni siquiera sé si era eso lo que deseaba, o si ya lo tenía..._

_-Todo lo que había en tu vida era guerra y muerte._

_Observo la luz aún sin decidirme del todo... puede que lo que la voz me dice sea cierto, puede que en mi vida no haya más que guerras y gente muriendo en todas partes ... pero algo en mi interior me dice que tenía algo más... algo que he olvidado y que deseo recordar._

_Observo la luz. De verdad se siente una gran paz que emana de ella pero algo en mi interior me grita que no vaya, algo me dice que debo volver allí donde estaba, allí donde pertenezco. Volver con... ¿él?_

_En ese momento es cuando lo siento... algo extraño pero muy calido y agradable, algo que no me quiere aquí. Algo en la oscuridad envuelve mi mano, pero no me siento amenazado es algo que sin saber por qué me hace feliz sentirlo. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por esa maravillosa sensación._

_-¿A qué estás esperando?_

_-No... voy... a ir.- Apenas hablo en un susurro._

_La calidez se va extendiendo de mi mano y llega hasta mis labios. Como si la oscuridad misma me besara. Puedo sentirla de nuevo, esa sensación agradable que me recorre todo el cuerpo, y sin pensarlo hablo dejándome llevar por esa calidez que me envuelve._

_-Puede que en mi vida haya guerras y muerte pero tambien tengo a alguien que me quiere._

_-Un amor sin futuro. Un amor prohibido y que solo traerá más dolor y muerte._

_-Como si trae la destrucción del mundo. Si estoy con él ya nada me importa._

_-No sabes lo que dices._

_-Es mi decisión._

_..._

_..._

_-... Como quieras. Vuelve al mundo y asume las consecuencias de tus actos._

_Justo en ese momento empiezo a sentirme distinto... me duele todo el cuerpo. Intento moverme, abrir los ojos, hablar._

_Fin del POV_

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Lavi fue abriendo los ojos despacio. Lo veía todo borroso pero cuando poco a poco fue acostumbrandose a la luz pudo distinguir a Tyki quien le miraba con una de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que le enamoraban aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bienvenido.

Lavi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir al verle de nuevo a su lado. Trató de incorporarse un poco y hablas pero solo fue capaz de soltar un pequeño quejido, el cual hizo que Tyki le ayudara a acomodarse en la cama.

-Tyki ... lo siento.

-¿Eh? ... ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por la discusión que tuvimos... solo fue... una tontería. Lo siento.

Tyki se acercó a él y sin decir nada le besó, pero esta vez la dulzura del beso duró poco pues pronto se volvió apasionado y Lavi decidió dejarse llevar por él y disfrutar de algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía días.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Tyki se puso serio, ya era hora de decirselo.

-Lavi hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

-Yo... he dejado de servir al Príncipe Milenario.

...

...

-Estás diciendo que...

-Ahora mismo para ellos no soy más que un traidor.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por tí. He decidido quedarme contigo.

Lavi se había quedado de lo más sorprendido, nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, se habría imaginado que Tyki fuera capaz de renunciar a todo por estar con él. No sabía como reaccionar.

-Lavi... ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? A... ¿A dónde?

-Lejos, a algún lugar, los dos solos... los dos juntos.

Si antes no sabía como reaccionar ahora aún menos. Tyki le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él. Que lo abandonara todo y se fugara, a un lugar lejano donde estar los dos solos... juntos.

"_Cuando no nos queda nada en el mundo y nos sentimos solos buscamos siempre a esa persona que nos haga sentir especial, buscamos a esa persona que nos haga felices. Cuando la encontramos solo podemos querer estar con ella pero ¿Qué haces cuando has de dejarlo todo por la persona más especial? Si lo abandonas todo podrás estar con esa persona aun que a un alto precio o si no renuncias a la persona que le dá sentido a tu vida solo por conservar lo que ya tienes."_

**Continuará**

_Luna: De verdad, de verdad que este capitulo me gusta mucho._

_**Inner: ¿No piensas que puede resultar algo confuso?_

_Luna: Tu crees?? No se... a mi me gusta jaja y espero que os guste a todos vosotros =3 Me ha quedado largo jaja es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que me perdoneis si es que no os gustan los capis largos xD._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	12. Lucky

_Luna: Wiiii pues bueno la cosa esta clara jaja esto se acaba xD Aquí os dejo lo que será el penultimo capitulo [sin contar el epilogo]. Siento el GRAN retraso jajaja es que cuando lo iba a terminar comenzaron las fiestas de mi ciudad y pues bueno.... jajaja. Pero como ya se pasaron puedo volver xD._

_**Inner: Ha sido un camino largo jaja y por fin esto se acaba *.*_

_Luna: *sniff* ... Aun queda pero yo ya empiezo con mis lagrimas *sniff* Espero que os guste este capitulo. Aun que apeste en algunas cosas u_u. El titulo solo esta para hacer referencia a la pareja ya que no le va mucho al capitulo xD._

_A leeeeeeeeeeer._

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Lucky.**

"-Lavi, ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Lejos, a algún lugar, los dos solos... los dos juntos."

Todas esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Irse? No tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, estaba confundido. Acababa de despertar de un coma y ya le estaban pidiendo que se fugara.

Si, Lavi tenía claro que amaba a Tyki pero el irse con él, así de repente... eso era algo que debía pensar bien. Aun que había algo en lo que no había caído ... y es que estando con Tyki el pensar era algo que se hacía complicado, por lo que siguiendo, otra vez, los dictados de su corazón solo pudo responder una cosa.

"Debo de estar loco para hacer lo que voy a hacer..."

-Está bien Tyki... me iré contigo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Tyki no se lo creía

-Si n_n

"Si tengo que sufrir la ira de las masas, por lo menos que sea por algo u.u ... De esta seguro que me matan."

Tyki no esperó más y sin decir palabra alguna, cogió a Lavi, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir por ella.

-Espera!! ¿Qué haces, estás loco? Pi--¿Piensas salir por la ventana?

-No esperarás que lo haga por la puerta. Si nos fugamos ha de ser a lo grande- Tyki hablaba de lo más tranquilo. Como si estuviera haciendo lo más normal del mundo.

-A... ¿A lo grande?- Lavi empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo -¡Estás loco! ¬_¬.

-No digas que no, hasta que no lo hayas probado n.n

Y sin más retraso Tyki salió por la ventana. Lavi se extrañó mucho al no sentir la caída y más aún estando en un tercer piso.

-¿Qué pasa? Lavi ¿Ya habías olvidado que yo puedo caminar en el aire?

-N...no, yo solo...

-¿Sabes una cosa? n.n

-¿Qué?

-Te pones muy lindo cuando te sonrojas n.n

-No digas tonterías- Lavi apartaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Y sin perder más tiempo se fueron...

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡Cómo que no está?!- Decía Komui aun alterado por la noticia. -¿Se puede saber por qué le dejasteis solo?

Allen mantenía la cabeza gacha, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y no sabía que decir para que Komui se tranquilizara, ya ni hablar de lo que podría decirle a Bookman.

-¡No fue culpa nuestra!- Ahora era Kanda quien hablaba, era mucho esperar el que no dijera nada. -Estaba en coma, nosotros como íbamos a saber que despertaría y se marcharía sin decir nada.

-¿No queriais quedaros por si despertaba? Pues ha despertado y vosotros no estábais aquí.

Mientras Kanda y Komui seguían discutiendo en medio de los pasillos del hospital, Allen fue a la habitación donde había estado Lavi hasta hacía unas horas y en la cual se encontraba Bookman en esos momentos.

Allen observó a Bookman desde la puerta, no sabía que decirle pero tampoco podía quedarse callado y hacer que nada había pasado. Entró a la habitación con paso lento.

-Bookman yo... lo siento.

Bookman lo miró por un rato sin decirle nada, Allen empezaba a sentirse algo intimidado, él no quería tener que llevar una discusión como la que mantenían Kanda y Komui al otro lado del pasillo.

-No tiene por que disculparse por las locuras que haga ese estúpido de mi aprendiz.

-Ah! Pe...pero si no le hubiese dejado solo, a lo mejor habría podido impedir que se fuera o como minimo que dijera el porque.

-Nadie le ha visto marcharse- Dijo de pronto Bookman mientras se acercaba a la ventana abierta.

Allen se extrañó mucho y se acercó, mirando el tambien por la ventana.

-Es un tercer piso, y no hay nada seguro por lo que bajar. No creo que se haya ido por la ventana.

-Pero si nadie le ha visto no pudo haberse marchado por otro sitio.- Decía Bookman mientras buscaba alguna manera por la que Lavi podría haber bajado.

-¡¡Ah!! Pero si fue con...

-¿Con...?- Preguntó Bookman de repente haciendo que Allen se sobresaltara un poco. -¿Es que ese estúpido se ha marchado con alguien?

-Nooo... jejeje bueno no sé... yo...- Allen buscaba una manera de marcharse de allí en ese preciso momento. Debía hablar con Kanda cuanto antes. -¡Ah! Cre... creo que Komui me esta llamando jejejeje.- Y rapidamente salió de la habitación dejando a Bookman con sus preguntas y se fue corriendo al otro lado del pasillo.

Aun se podían escuchar los gritos de Kanda y ahora Komui suplicaba por su vida pues el samurái le estaba amenazando con su mugen.

-¡¡Kanda!! Deja a Komui, ven conmigo

-Hey Moyashi, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame!

Allen sin hacer caso a los gritos de Kanda le cojió de un brazo y lo más rápido que pudo lo sacó fuera del hospital y se quedaron a una distancia prudencial para que nadie les pudiera escuchar.

-Oye Kanda ... ¿No crees que Tyki se pudo haber llevado a Lavi?

-¿Estás tonto o que te pasa? Pues claro que fue ese maldito noé, él era quien estaba con el baka usagi, ¿quién, si no él, pudo haberlo hecho?

-¿Nani? Kanda ... ¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo sabías?

-¿Tú no? Vamos hay que buscarlos.

-¿Buscarlos? No tenemos ni idea de donde están.

-Pues por eso.

-¿Estás preocupado por Lavi?

-Tsk... no.

Allen sonreia, sabía bien que si estaba preocupado aun que no quisiera admitirlo.

Por un segundo pensaron en decirles a Komui y Bookman lo que sabían pero al final decidieron no hacerlo pues si había que luchar Komui solo sería un estorbo, así que le dejarían con Bookman por lo que pudiera pasar y se marcharon sin decir nada.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

-Tyki, ¿qué lugar es este?

-Es mi casa n_n- Tyki le sonrió al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Lavi.

-Yo... yo no sabía...

-¿Qué tenía casa?- Dijo Tyki terminando la frase de Lavi

-Oye te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos ibas casi como un vagabundo así que no puedes recriminarme el pensar eso ¬¬

-Jajaja, pero eso no significa nada, así era como me gustaba vivir... Hasta que te conocí.

Tyki se acercó a Lavi y cogiéndolo por la cintura le dió un profundo beso que le fue correspondido sin dudar por parte del pelirrojo.

-Oye Tyki- Dijo Lavi al separarse del moreno. -¿No será peligroso estar aquí? ... Quiero decir, esta es tu casa y si el Conde te quiere matar ... ¿No empezará buscando por aquí?

Tyki se puso serio, él sabía perfectamente que ningún lugar era seguro. Tarde o temprano le encontrarían y si lo hacían alguno de los dos moriría.

-Lavi, el Príncipe Milenario sabe donde estoy en todo momento... en ningun lugar estaremos seguros. Solo espero que puedas descansar un poco.

Esta vez fué Lavi quien se acercó a besar al noé.

-No nos rendiremos sin luchar.

-¿Estás seguro?

Lavi asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía tratando de conseguir que Tyki se sintiera mejor.

-Está bien n_n pero ahora será mejor dormir y descansar un poco... ya es muy tarde y no hemos parado en todo el día.

-Vale.

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Tyki y se acostaron. Lavi se quedó dormido rapidamente sobre el pecho del noé abrazado a éste.

Tyki, aun despierto, le acariciaba el pelo. El tacto se sentía tan suave... era hasta relajante y poco a poco él también se quedó dormido.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

-Es por aquí- Decía Allen mientras miraba el suelo como si estuviera siguiendo pisadas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? A lo mejor fueron en dirección contraria.

-Intuición- Allen empezó a correr hacia una pequeña calle mientras Kanda le seguía sin estar muy convencido de las palabras del Albino.

-No eres un perro, no puedes saber por donde han ido por el olor y es imposible que lo sepas por intuición cuando ya nos hemos perdido doce veces.

Allen se sonrojó de la vergüenza... si, era cierto que en todo el día que llevaban buscando ya se había perdido muchas veces y solo había encontrado el camino gracias a que estaba con Kanda, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Lavi y eso era lo único que le hacía seguir buscando.

-Baka usagi... si hubiera pensado con la cabeza esto no estaría pasando.

-Decir eso ahora ya no sirve de nada Kanda. Tenemos que seguir buscando. Tú... ¿Por dónde crees que pueden haber ido?

Kanda se sorprendió mucho al oír a Allen preguntandole que dirección tomar, dió un largo suspiro y se quedó con los ojos cerrados.

-Maldito Moyashi... ¿Ahora me preguntas a mí?

-Mi nombre es Allen que te quede claro Ba-Kanda y si te pregunto a tí... yo ya no sé por donde ir.

-Por allí- Dijo Kanda señalando una pequeña calle que parecía ir fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Estas seguro?

Kanda asintió con la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Allen.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Dijo Allen corriendo y poniendose al lado de Kanda.

-Porque es el único camino por el que no hemos mirado.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Era ya muy tarde, no se escuchaba ningún ruído de la calle y en la habitación los dos se encontraban tranquilamente dormidos cuando un humo negro hizo aparecer a un gordito de eterna sonrisa solo que esta vez esa sonrisa estaba cargada de odio.

-Dormir con un exorcista será lo último que hagas Tyki-pon. ¿Te has despedido de él?

El Conde había llegado. Con cuidado de no despertarles antes de tiempo posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Tyki haciendo que saliera un humo negro que terminó cubriendo al noé por completo.

En cuanto terminó salió de la habitación pero no se alejó demasiado, quería estar delante cuando empezara el espectáculo.

En la cama, Tyki comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas. Tenía la frente llena de sudor y de repente de levantó dobresaltado como quien tiene una pesadilla. Se pasó una mano por la frente secandose el sudor y buscó a Lavi con la mirada. Su preocupación desapareció al verle profundamente dormido a su lado. Se veía tranquilo y contento pues estaba sonriendo. Le vió como se daba la vuelta y susurraba algo en sueños.

-Ummm yo... te quiero mucho... Tyki.

Una gran sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro. Le hacía feliz el oír aquellas palabras en boca de su conejito. Se acercó a él y con cuidado de no despertarle le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

En ese momento sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Sentía que algo palpitaba en su interior. Salió de la habitación para no despertar a Lavi pero cuando llegó al piso de abajo ya no era él mismo.

Inluso su aspecto había cambiado, él ya no era Tyki Mikk, ahora era el noé del placer.

Como si de un animal se tratase pudo sentir el olor de Lavi quien aun dormía en la habitación. Subió de nuevo y allí estaba, igual de tranquilo que hacía un momento. Sin pensarselo dos veces fue directo a por él.

Lanzó la cama por los aires de un solo golpe y terminó por lanzarla por la ventana. Por suerte para Lavi no había sido muy silencioso y se despertó justo a tiempo para salir de la cama antes de que esta ya no se encontrara en la habitación.

-¿Tyki? Pero esto no... ¿Por qué?

Lavi pudo recordar que Tyki ya había estado así en la ocasión que lucharon Allen y él en el Arca. Cuando el noé de su interior había tomado en control. Lo que no lograba comprender era el por qué del cambio en ese momento.

"Mierda, yo solo no tengo posibilidad contra él... pero tampoco creo que pudiera atacarle..."

Lavi consiguió llegar, no sin algunos golpes, al piso inferior de la casa, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta Tyki ya se encontraba delante de él. El noé le cogió del cuello y le levantó lo suficiente como para no dejarle tocar el suelo. Lavi solo conseguía a agarrarse del brazo de Tyki tratando de respirar, cosa que se le dificultaba cada vez más.

-Ty...Tyk—i su...suelta—me...

Tyki comenzó a apretar su agarre sobre el cuello de Lavi mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en su rostro.

Lavi comenzaba a verlo todo borroso, se estaba quedando sin aire y sin fuerzas. El agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Tyki se fue haciendo cada vez más flojo hasta que Lavi quedó inconsciente.

En ese momento algo rompió la puerta destrozándola por completo. Tyki dejó caer a Lavi y se apartó dejando ver a Allen y Kanda que acababan de llegar.

-Lavi!!- Allen se fue corriendo a ver como estaba su pelirrojo amigo. -Menos mal... parece que llegamos a tiempo.

-Maldito noé, esta vez acabaré contigo.- Kanda preparó su mugen y se lanzó al ataque.

Allen miró por un momento a Lavi, aun inconsciente en el suelo, le levantó un poco y le apartó para que no sufriera daños y acto seguido le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Tyki.

-Tyki Mikk, tú... como has podido hacerle esto...

Allen activó su inocencia del Crown Clown y sin dudarlo un segundo fue a ayudar a Kanda en su pelea contra Tyki.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- ------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en un lugar cercano un gordito de eterna sonrisa, sonreía complacido por que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como él quería. Decidió quedarse en su sitio para poder observar con honor como terminaba aquella situación.

"_Cuando nos obsesionamos con algo, no hay nada que consiga disuadirnos, ni nadie que consigue hacernos ver que con lo que hacemos solo conseguimos herir a aquellos que más nos quieren y cuidan. Al final siempre llega, siempre te atrapa, no hay escapatoria posible para nadie. "Ella" ya está aquí y con su sola presencia, el mundo temeroso tiembla."_

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Tachán!! Y sip este ya es el penultimo capitulo. Bu—buaaaaaaaaa esto se acaba. El próximo será el último!!._

_**Inner: Aun quedaría el epilogo..._

_Luna: Yap... pero aun asi es triste._

_**Inner: ¿Aclaraciones?_

_Luna: Amm si: En el proximo capitulo dire como es que Allen y Kanda supieron donde estaba Lavi. Amm tambien se verá el final de todo esto._

_**Inner: Se aceptan apuestas a ver quien adivina el final n_n_

_Luna: NOOOO de eso nada, no quieras aprovecharte del final del fic ¬¬. Bueno esto es todo por ahora. El próximo capitulo no tardará jajaja por que ya lo tengo terminado xP. Solo tengo que pasarlo al ordena xD._

_Ja ne!!_

_Luna._


	13. Muerte

_Luna: Esta ahí, lo he vuelto a ver... Hay alguien sobre el ala!!_

_**Inner: Ahem ... yo os pido disculpas por la tarada, chalada, loca ... de esta cosa que me tiene como inner... es humillante estar más cuerda que tú. Anda haz los comentarios de principio de capitulo. Vale que sea el último capitulo pero no es para ponerse así._

_Luna: *Sniff* yaaaa peroooo joooo el final ha llegado antes de lo que me imaginaba u_u_

_**Inner: Bueno, no eras tu la que decía que el final de una historia es el comienzo de otra?? Nee nee saluda a Rika!! Hola Rika n_n *Agita los brazos*_

_Luna: ... ... Si... Ahem... Si no llamas la atención no eres feliz no?... ... ////// Aquí está el ultimo capitulo n_n espero que os guste!!_

_A leeeeeeeeeeer!!!_

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama

**CAPÍTULO 12 – Muerte**

Golpes, gritos, quejidos... era todo lo que se oía en la casa, pero todo se dejaba en segundo plano cuando el objetivo principal era acabar con Tyki y proteger a Lavi.

Kanda era quien llevaba la prioridad de acabar con el noé mientras que le dejaba a Allen la tarea de que Lavi no sufriera los daños co-laterales de su enfrentamiento.

Allen había dejado a Lavi junto a la puerta que daba al exterior de la casa y a la vez que ayudaba a Kanda en la pelea le hechaba un vistazo a Lavi rezando por que despertara cuanto antes.

Kanda y Allen se lanzaban al ataque pero Tyki era muy rápido y contratacaba usando sus tentáculos, Allen aun conseguía defenderse a duras penas con la ayuda del Crown Clown y trataba de proteger a Kanda siempre que le era posible.

_POV de Lavi_

_-¿Qué... qué es ese ruído? Parece como si alguien estuviera peleando... pero aquí no hay nada... otra vez la nada._

_Sin poder evitar el gesto de dolor llevo mis manos hasta mi garganta. Me duele, duele mucho, como si aún hubiera alguien estrangulandome._

_-Tyki...- Dejo salir un gran suspiro y como si las fuerzas me abandonaran y caigo de rodillas sobre donde se suponía debía estar el suelo. Sin saber el motivo comienzo a enfadarme._

_-Has vuelto...- De nuevo aquella voz, con la que ya había hablado las anteriores ocasiones, se hizo presente resonando por todo el espacio._

_-¡Si quieres llevarme de nuevo ya te puedes ir olvidando!- Levanté el rostro cargado de ira y sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro._

_-No, esta vez no vas a morir. No tengo razones para arrancarte del mundo si no quieres._

_Era extraño oirla decir eso después de todo lo que había pasado. Normalmente se escuchaba siempre frío y directo pero esta vez me dió la sensación de que estaba... ¿arrepentido? Era extraño._

_-Lo que quiero es presentarme ante tí._

_-¿Qué?- No me creía lo que estaba escuchando, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. -No puedo, he de regresar, algo malo le esta pasando a Tyki y debo ayudarle._

_-¿Ayudarle?... ¿Ayudarle a qué?- Su voz volvió a ser fría y cortante. -¿Piensas ayudarle a matar a tus amigos? Por que eso es lo que está pasando._

_-¿Qué... qué estás diciendo? Tyki no..._

_-Casi te mata a tí y ahora esta peleando contra tus amigos. Les matará y luego te matará a tí también._

"_No, no, eso no puede ser verdad Tyki nunca haría eso... pero..."_

_Sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha se movió de nuevo a mi cuello. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Tyki ya no era él mismo, ya no era mi Tyki. Se había convertido en un monstruo... en un noé._

_-He de regresar, yo... no puedo dejar que Tyki haga daño a mis amigos._

_-¿Y dejarás que sean tus amigos quienes maten a Tyki?_

_-¡No! Haré que Tyki vuelva a ser el mismo al que yo amo, no..._

_-¿No podrías soportar el perder a Tyki? El es tu enemigo y es inevitable que alguno de los bandos pierda en una guerra._

_Tiene razón, yo sé que todo eso es verdad, pero sea cual sea el bando perdedor, yo perderé mi corazón, este maldito corazón que jamás debió existir. Si Tyki gana mis amigos morirán y si son ellos los que ganan yo perderé a la persona que amo._

_-Yo... yo no..._

_-No quieres perder a nadie ¿verdad?_

_No sé que responder... me encantaría haber conocido a Tyki bajo otras circunstancias, no ser enemigos, que esta maldita guerra no nos obligara a separarnos, no de esa forma, no con la muerte de aquel a quien amo._

_-Llevame de vuelta, por... por favor._

_..._

_..._

_-Es tu decisión. Como ya te dije, asume las consecuencias de tus actos._

_-Estoy preparado._

_-Lo dudo._

_Eso fue lo último que me dijo y sin darme tiempo a preguntar o a decirle cualquier cosa ya comenzaba a escuchar la pelea con mas claridad._

_Fin del POV_

Lavi comenzó a toser y con algo de dificultad fue abriendo el ojo aun que nada más hacerlo Allen y Kanda cayeron con fuerza delante de él, estaban heridos y cansados, no aguantarían la batalla por mucho tiempo.

-Yuu, Allen- Se acercó a ellos para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

-Baka Usagi... por fin despiertas- Kanda se puso de pié todo lo rápido que le fué posible. -¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando para marcharte sin decir nada? Y para ponerlo peor ¡te marchas con ese maldito noé!

-Ya... yo tambien me alegro de que estés bien Yuu.- Luego se giro hacia Allen el cual seguía inconsciente. -¿Allen?- Lavi le movió un poco y el joven albino por fin reaccionó.

-Uuugh ... ¿Lavi? Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

-Si, yo tambien me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada.

-Tsk... Baka Usagi, Moyashi vosotros quedáos atrás, yo me ocuparé de él.

-No Kanda yo--

-Tu nada, mírate, así no puedes luchar.

Allen bajó la mirada, el quería ayudar aun que solo fuera ayudando a Kanda a defenderse de Tyki, pero estaba agotado por lo que no pudo reprochar las palabras de Kanda.

-Allen ¿Cómo...?

-Fue gracias a Kanda jeje él fué quien te encontró.

-Ya pero ¿Cómo supisteis que estaba aquí?

-U.U Ya te dije que fué Kanda.

-¿Eh?

_::Flashback::_

_-Nee Kanda ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre me estás llevando la contraria?- Allen miraba a Kanda molesto mientras que el otro solo le miraba serio._

_-Hemos recorrido todos los caminos que has sugerido hasta ahora y no has hecho más que perderte, esta claro que si queremos encontrar a ese maldito usagi habrá que ir por el lado contrario al que tu elijas._

_Allen no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el tiempo. Mientras seguían por todos los caminos que el no seguiría llegaron a un pequeño bosquecito, el cual terminaron de pasar al caer la noche._

_Al poco rato de seguir caminando se encontraron con una gran propiedad con una mansión enorme cerca del siguiente pueblo. Ya era tarde pero decidieron hechar un vistazo cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes y seguidamente se vió como una cama salía volando por los aires._

_-¿Eh? Ka—Kanda crees que puede ser..._

_-Solo él es capaz de cosas tan surrealistas._

_Y sin creerse mucho lo que sucedía y deseando no llegar demasiado tarde fueron directos a la mansion a ver que pasaba._

_::Fin del Flashback::_

Allen estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Kanda en la batalla por lo que se puso en pié, haciendo caso omiso de todos los golpes y heridas que tenía, decidió involucrarse en la pelea.

Lavi ni se movió de su sitio, no podía, es como si alguna fuerza invisible le mantuviera anclado al suelo. Los brazos comenzaron a temblarle cuando vió como sus amigos se enfrentaban a Tyki en vano, la diferencia de poder era muy grande.

"Yo... debería hacer algo... pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo no puedo luchar contra Tyki, no sería capaz"

Lavi se levantó con esfuerzo, parecía que la fuerza de la gravedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus locuras y pensar bien las cosas, aun que no tenía mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar. Tampoco podía luchar, ni siquiera defenderse pues no tenía su inocencia.

"¿Por qué demonios no la habré traído? Esto complica más las cosas y..."

El sentir los tentaculos de Tyki apretándose sobre su cuerpo fué lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba atrapado por la cintura, por un brazo y por el cuello. Llevó su mano libre al cuello para protegerse y no volver a asfixiarse.

-¡Lavi no!- Allen trató de ir a ayudar a Lavi pero Tyki le mando lejos de un puñetazo.

-¡Moyashi! Tsk mierda... ahora solo se puede hacer una cosa.

Kanda se preparó para lanzar el golpe definitivo sobre Tyki, sabía bien que si no conseguía darle todo se acabaría, pero el se negaba a morir y menos a manos de un noé.

Lavi seguía intentando zafarse del agarre de Tyki.

-Tyki... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Por favor vuelve a ser el que eras... yo... yo te amo Tyki, por favor regresa.- Una solitaria lagrima comenzo a descender por su mejilla. Tyki solo le miraba.

-La...vi.

Lavi se sorprendió mucho al oirle decir su nombre, parecía como si le costara hablar pero quizá... podría ser que estuviera consiguiendo volver. Al ver que el agarre sobre su cuello perdía fuerza, llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Tyki, pero fué un segundo, ya que nada más rozo la piel de Tyki vió como Kanda atravesaba a éste por la mitad, desde un hombro hasta la cintura.

Justo en ese momento, los tentáculos que le tenían atrapado cayeron al suelo. Lavi no se podía mover, ni siquiera podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. La persona a la que más amaba ya no estaba... ahora solo era... nada.

Sin avisar las lagrimas aparecieron y Lavi ni siquiera hizo un intento por detenerlas, las dejó correr con la esperanza de que se llevaran todo el dolor que sentía. Con la esperanza de que la opresión que sentía en su pecho desapareciera, que todo fuera, simplemente, un mal sueño. La peor de las pesadillas.

Allen se acercó a Lavi, trató de consolarle poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro pero el pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar, solo se dejó caer de rodillas delante del cadáver de su amado.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los tres dijese algo, y fue Allen quien, preocupado por su amigo, rompió el silencio.

-Lavi... ¿Estás bien?

-Tsk, deja de comportarte como un estúpido, si no le llego a matar el te habría matado a tí.

Lavi no respondió a nada de lo que le decían, como si no les escuchara se acercó más a Tyki y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Acto seguído se levantó y sin mediar palabra salió de la mansión, miró al cielo, aun era de noche. Podía ver la luna borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Llevó su mano hasta su parche y se lo quitó dejando que sus dos ojos lloraran, dejando que lloraran agua y... sangre. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Allen y Kanda le obserbaban desde lejos, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y ni siquiera sabían si decir algo en ese momento ayudaría. Allen decidió simplemente quedarse al lado de su amigo y darle su apoyo, aun sin palabras le ayudaría a continuar adelante. Kanda también le acompañaba.

Volvieron al pueblo donde le contaron lo sucedido en la batalla a Komui y Bookman simplemente ocultaron el hecho de que Lavi y Tyki estaban enamorados, solo contaron que se encontraron a Tyki, pelearon contra él y gracias a la suerte consiguieron ganar sin lamentar ninguna baja.

Lavi no dijo nada, él si que lamentaba una baja... la de su corazón, pues el haber visto como el dueño de todo por lo que vivía, caía muerto ante sus ojos fué el fin de todo lo bueno de ese mundo. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Su corazón había muerto con Tyki.

"_Cuando la muerte acecha, ni el amor más grande y puro puede salvarlo. La muerte es la única que siempre sale ganando, pues no se marcha sin llevarse aquello que vino a buscar. Ante la muerte todos somos iguales y nada ni nadie puede escapar. Ella siempre te ha de atrapar."_

**FIN**

_Luna: ... ... Esto es todo. Bueno pone fin pero aun queda el epilogo. En el cual se darán muuuchas explicaciones a cosas que han pasado._

_**Inner: De verdad crees que te dejaran viva para subir el epilogo???_

_Luna: Me dejaran con vida ya veras n.n no pueden matarme recuerdas? Ademas tengo guardaespaldas jijijijiji_

_**Inner: ¬¬ Otra vez sera._

_Luna: Hasta el epilogo y autentico final del fic!!!_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	14. Epílogo

_Luna: Pues ahora si que si... esto ya es el final._

_**Inner: No te pones a llorar??_

_Luna: ¿Por quien me tomas? Claro que no ¬¬_

_**Inner: Tan triste que te ponia el terminarlo..._

_Luna: ... ... * Sniff* ... nuuuu me prometi que no lloraria ... ... ... Ains. Bueno que decir... esto se acaba aquí. Mil millones de gracias a todos los que me habeis leído y apoyado y muchos abrazos tambien a todos los que me habeis dejado review [os querooooo]._

_Solo una ultima cosa el poema que aparece esta escrito por mí y se llama "Arlequín"_

_Y bueno... sin mas que decir os dejo con el epilogo._

_A leeeeeer._

**EPÍLOGO**

_Si pudiera verte tan solo una vez más,_

_decirte lo que siento,_

_cada vez que me tocas,_

_cada vez que me besas,_

_me encantaría decirte que te amo,_

_pero carezco de un corazón,_

_está cubierto de hielo,_

_ya no lo tengo._

"Ya ha pasado un año desde que te marchaste de mi lado"

Era de noche, la luz de la luna llena lo inundaba todo y, en la azotea de la llamada Congregación de la Sombra, se encuentra un exorcista pelirrojo, observando la maravillosa estampa que forma junto con las estrellas. Él solo, sumido en sus pensamientos, hundido en los recuerdos, atrapado en el pasado.

Ni una sonrisa, ni una broma... Aquellos acontecimientos le borraron cualquier resto de felicidad que pudiera tener, ya no era nada... un simple muñeco del que te cansas con el tiempo, un arlequín perdido, sin corazón ... sin vida.

Todas las noches, sin dormir, las pasa en aquella fría azotea, desde que su vida le abandonó, sin poder olvidar, sin poder avanzar, sin atreverse a caminar.

_Quiero decirte que te amo,_

_quiero decirte que te deseo,_

_encontrar mi corazón,_

_entregártelo a tí,_

_por que solo tu eres su dueño._

"Tyki tu... estabas dispuesto a todo con tal de estar a mi lado, fuí yo quien no estuvo a tu altura... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no dejo de repetirme una y otra vez que podía haberte salvado, aún podrías estar aquí conmigo, dejarme sentir tu abrazo..."

Lavi comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con los pies en el suelo, estaban empezando a dolerle pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. No había ningún dolor que consiguiese apagar el que sentía en su pecho.

_Cada noche miro al cielo,_

_y rezando a un dios que me escuche,_

_le pido que vuelvas conmigo,_

_que vuelvas a mi lado,_

_con la luna como único testigo de mi desesperación._

"Cuando llegamos de regreso a la Sede, Bookman me sometió a un interrogatorio, hay que ver como es el viejo. Si tengo sentimientos me recrimina y me dice que no debo tenerlos y ahora que no los tengo sigue sin estar contento."

Lavi dejó salir un suspiro mientras se recargaba sobre la barandilla, comenzaba a estar cansado de estar de pié, pero no le dió mucha importancia y volvió a elevar su mirada hacia la luna.

"Komui tampoco se quedó callado, obviamente sabía que ocultábamos algo pero ni Allen, ni Yuu ni yo dijimos nada. Sinceramente ahora que no estás me doy cuenta... No me importaría en absoluto contarselo todo. Decirle a todos que te amaba, que lo único que quería era estar contigo, aun que eso significara desatar el fin del mundo."

_Quiero tenerte junto a mí,_

_dejar de ser un viejo arlequín,_

_tener un corazón que entregarte solo a tí,_

_que me vuelvas a hacer sentir._

Ya no aguantaba más el estar de pié, sus piernas aguantarían poco tiempo, por lo que dió un pequeño saltito y se quedó sentado en la barandilla y su mirada se centró en el vacío bajo sus pies.

"Ya no me importaría decirlo, aun que debí haber tenido el valor de hacerlo cuando aún estabas vivo. Sé que si lo confesaba, me castigarían y seguramente me matarían... pero tú estarías vivo. Tú mantendrías vivo mi corazón... pero en vez de eso te lo has llevado a la muerte contigo. En mi pecho ya solo siento dolor y vacío pues no existe ya, nada capaz de volver a hacerme sentir vivo. Tú y solo tú eras capaz de enseñarme la auténtica felicidad."

Casi de forma inconsciente Lavi comenzó a balancear su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, llevó una de sus manos al pecho, donde debía estar el corazón mientras que la otra mano reposaba tranquila encima de la barandilla. Seguía sin quitar la mirada de la larga caída que tendría si se caía

_Dejar de ser una marioneta para otros,_

_solo vivir para tí,_

_como tu nuevo arlequín,_

_con un corazón y sentimientos,_

_entregarte mi amor solo a tí._

"La otra vez... cuando me caí de este mismo lugar, tu llegaste a tiempo para salvarme, siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba... aun que yo no fuera consciente de ello. No tenía ni idea de que te necesitara tanto a mi lado y lo peor es que no fuí capaz de darme cuenta hasta que te perdí. Yo... lo siento Tyki."

Lavi se puso de pié sobre la barandilla y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, de nuevo observaba la luna. El cielo nocturno sería único testigo de su caída al infierno. Se acercó más al borde dispuesto a saltar, pero se paró en el último segundo. En el momento que iba a saltar una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara, como si un deseo ajeno le pidiera que no saltase. El viento fue tan fuerte que incluso le hizo bajar de la barandilla y quedarse sentado en el suelo de la azotea, mientras sentía como el viento se detenía.

En ese momento y después de todo un año privandose de hacerlo, una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_Hasta el final,_

_viviré por los dos,_

_y con amor que guardé,_

_siempre te recordaré._

"Esta bien... he captado el mesaje. Adios Tyki... ya nos encontraremos de nuevo, cuando me llegue el momento de reunirme contigo."

Lavi se levantó y dejó la terraza hechando un ultimo vistazo a la luna, aquella luna que había visto como casi se reunía con la persona que amaba pero que sabiamente le detuvo. Decidió irse a dormir, era tarde y llevaba un año durmiendo unicamente lo necesario. Ahora se sentía tranquilo y en paz... descansaría y seguiría adelante con su vida.

Ahora ya podía volver a sonreír.

**FIN**

_Luna: FIN!! Si señor eso es todo!! Y bueno para aquellos a quienes les interese, el poema lo escribí yo y se titula "Arlequín" n.n Sere feliz si os gusta jaja._

_**Inner: POR FIN!!! Vas a montar fiesta no?_

_Luna: Ignoren a mi inner jaja. Bueno dejare las notas finales y ya... esto se acaba aquí._

_Gracias, muuchas gracias a todos los que me habeis apoyado!! Significa mucho para mi ya que es la primera vez que termino un fic largo. Gracias a los que me leisteis y GRACIAS a los que me dejasteis review n.n Me hace muy feliz toda la gente lo leyo y le gusto ^^ y bueno... siento no haber estado a la altura de todos aquellos a los que no os gusto. [No se puede tener contento a todo el mundo jeje]_

_Pronto subire nuevo fic y espero que me sigais leyendo jaja tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
